Amor Enfermiso
by Daphnesama001
Summary: el amor, un sentimiento muy hermoso y noble que brota en el corazon hacia otra persona,puede ser inofencivo, pero a veces...podria ser mortal,un amor una obsesion,un amor enfermiso. ShizXnat
1. Chapter 1

" AMOR ENFERMISO"

CAPITULO I

Una tarde lluviosa en París, Francia agosto//2007

- ¡hija, hija! ¿encontraste los papeles que te pedí?.-gritaba una mujer de aproximadamente 40 años desde la planta baja de la casa, ala chica que estaba en la recamara de la mujer ,revisando cada uno de los cajones de esta buscando unos papeles que ella le había encargado buscar.

- ¡noo, los estoy buscando pero no aparecen!

- ¡están en la repisa, encima del ropero grande!

-¡ ah, ya vi donde, ahora los busco!

- ¡ date prisa se va a hacer mas tarde!

- veamos, aquí debe de estar, entre todo este cochinero de papeles. Este no es, este tampoco… ahhh, ¿y estas fotos que?.- dijo viendo un par de fotos de la señora, y por curiosa revisándolas.-vaya, Asako sama luce mas joven aquí pero, ¿quién es esta persona con la que esta?.- en ese momento le dio vuelta ala foto y leyó lo que había escrito atrás.

" para mi tía favorita, Asako Kuga,con mucho cariño de su sobrina, natsuki

Enero/02/2005 Tokio Japón".- ¿sobrina? natsuki kuga…¿es de Tokio Japón?

Presente marzo /2008

- ¡¡¡ a un lado!!! ¡¡¡ a un lado, por favor!!!Necesitamos pasar!!!.- exclamaban unos enfermeros tratando de pasar entre varias personas que habían tratando de ver que había ocurrido en ese lugar.

- ¿como fue que sucedió esto? como es que …llegue hasta este grado…?

- ¡ tenemos un herido con un demonio, háganse a un lado!!!- decía desesperado el conductor de la ambulancia.

-¡ ahí esta, es ella, llévensela rápido, ténganla en máxima vigilancia por favor!.- gritaba el jefe de la policía muy enojado.

- ¡¿Qué demonios has hecho Natsuki kuga?! ¿Cómo es que fuiste capaz? Ella era …ella era …no lo comprendo …nunca te imagine capaz de algo así.

- tía Asako… lo siento, yo,

- no era de mi sangre, pero era tan buena persona …no lo puedo creer.- Natsuki permanecía con la mirada fija en el piso y la cabeza inclinada ,en la mano izquierda llevaba un cuchillo manchado de sangre.

-¡¿Cómo es que fuiste capaz?!.- le gritaba su tía mientras la sacudía tomándola de los hombros.- Natsuki no mostraba reacción alguna ante su tía exaltada.-¡respóndeme maldita sea!.- decía aun mas exaltada y desesperada.

-con permiso señora, tenemos que revisar a la herida, y a esta mal nacida, hay que llevárnosla presa de una vez por todas, vamos Kuga.- Natsuki no ponía resistencia alguna mientras se la llevaban los policías esposada, pero mientas se la subían a la patrulla, volteo a ver a su tía y con una mirada triste le dijo: " no me juzgues por lo que paso, la verdad tarde o temprano saldrá a la luz"- ¡calla! Y entra de una vez al auto.- le dijo molesto un policía mientras con fuerza la metía de la cabeza al auto.

Su tía se quedo pensativa ante aquellas palabras mientras veía como la patrulla con natsuki dentro se alejaban

- natsuki…

De camino a la delegación natsuki solo miraba por la ventana muy preocupada mientras se acercaba cada vez mas a su nueva vida.

- ¿sabes natsuki kuga? es raro encontrar mujeres tan peligrosas como tu hoy en día , ¡asesina!,¿Por qué hiciste eso?¿tanto odiabas a esa chica?¿ a esa gente ?aun que ahora no lo admitas yo se que tu tienes algo que ver con los asesinatos anteriores, era gente de tu escuela y ¿sabes? Yo no tengo la menor duda de que fuiste tu

- ¿ como es que puede estar tan seguro?

- no nací ayer kuga…y por algo soy policía ¿no crees?

- ¡ja! Crea lo que quiera creer…. .Shizuru…

------------------------------

- ¡¡¡uno ,dos ,tres!!!.- la chica agredida brincaba encima de una camilla, los toques que le daban eran en vano, no parecían afectarle en lo absoluto

-¡¡¡uno, dos, tres!!!.- el cuerpo de la chica de nuevo saltaba, los doctores después de varios intentos se miraron entre ellos en señal de negatividad

- le avisare a su madre, esto será muy duro para ella.

- ¡ doctor espere!

-¿Qué sucede?

La tía de natsuki permanecía en la sala de espera en el hospital, precisamente esperando nerviosamente a que algún doctor saliera a darle noticias de su hija , en eso se asoma el doctor que la estaba atendiendo.

-¡doctor!¿Qué noticias tiene de mi hija? Por favor dígame.

-pues… no son buenas noticias del todo, pero, algo es algo .primero , tome esto.

-¿Qué es eso?

- pastillas tranquilizantes.

-¿ por que me da tranquilizantes? Paso algo malo ¿verdad?

- mire, es que varios intentos tuvimos que hacer para revivirla, pero…usted sabe ,estas cosas pasan las heridas eran muy graves y profundas y…

- ¡vaya directo al grano por favor!

- lo siento señora, su hija empezó a mostrar signos vitales de nuevo, pero… entro en estado de coma, es un estado muy critico, no sabemos cuando pueda despertar.

-¡¿Qué?! No puede ser…

----------------------------------

- que pase a la sala de interrogación, siéntese aquí por favor señorita kuga, vamos a comenzar con las preguntas por favor, hable con franqueza diga la verdad.

-¿Por qué hizo todo eso? ¿Por qué ataco a esas personas?¡ responda!

- no … no lo se, algo raro me sucedió, no estaba en mis cabales, no se como explicarlo.

-¿ah si? Pues me temo que tendrá que hacerlo.

- fue un momento de locura no se…

- la agredida tiene varias heridas en lugares en los que una sola persona sola no puede llegar, acaso…¿había una tercera persona relacionada?

-no, solo estábamos ella y yo.

- eso no es verdad, confiese, ¡ que rayos ocurrió anoche!

- les debe de bastar con saber que yo soy la culpable ¿ no es así?

- ¡¡¡ hable!!! Díganos exactamente como ocurrieron los hechos.

--------------------------------------------

-¡¡¡dios!!! Natsuki…¡noo! ¿ por que lo hiciste? Ahora tienes que pagar la pena que te impongan…¿ por que? Por mi estupidez…

- ¿fujino sama?¿Qué sucede?¿se encuentra bien?..shizuru sama!

-¡ fumi san!.- dijo abalanzándose a llorar en los brazos de la mujer que había sido como una madre para ella.

- me siento mal fumi san,. Muy mal.

-¿ por que señorita?

- lo siento fumi,san no te puedo decir por que, en verdad lo siento, solo te puedo decir ¡que estoy destrozada.!

-¿ esta relacionado en esto su …amiga, natsuki?.- cuando fumi hizo esta pregunta, shizuru lloro aun mas

- supongo que eso es un si como respuesta. por favor señorita recuéstese, enseguida le traigo algo para que se tranquilice, esta muy alterada. Ahora vuelvo.

- no lo entiendo natsuki,¿Por qué lo hiciste? Necesito hablar con alguien, alguien de confianza, fumi san no, me da vergüenza que ella sepa de esto,¡ midori, midori, claro, mi amiga!¿Cuál era su numero?¿Dónde deje su tarjeta? Ella es psicóloga, puede ayudarme muy bien .¿Dónde la deje?.- decía la chica a si misma desesperada p0or encontrar esa tarjeta.

- ¡ aquí esta! Perfecto, ahora le llamare.

- ¿alo?

.- alo, alo, ¿midori?¿eres midori?

- así es ¿Quién habla?

- ¡ soy shizuru! ¡ shizuru fujino tu amiga!¡ necesito tu ayuda midori!

-¡shizuru, claro,¿Qué sucede?

- necesito tu ayuda urgentemente.-

- ok,pero shizuru, suenas muy alterada, primero tranquilízate

-¿ me vas a ayudar o no? Necesito que me des de tu tiempo ahora ,mismo.

- justo ahora estoy en medio de una ducha pero…¡ shizuru , no llores!

- ¡¡¡midori en serio necesito tu ayuda!!!

- ok, voy para tu casa en un momento ¿ok? Tu tranquila.

- gracias, muchas gracias midori, te espero.(cuelgan)

---------------------------------------

- ¿ como estará Shizuru? Bueno pues evidentemente alterada, pero,¿Qué habrá ocurrido? Estaba muy extraña.- pensaba midori mientras se alistaba para ir a casa de shizuru.

----------------------------------------

- señorita, aquí esta su te con tranquilizantes, tómeselo por favor.

- gracias fumi san. Yo, no puedo soportar todo este dolor, no puedo soportar imaginar por todo lo que Natsuki tendrá que pasar a partir de hoy, ¡no puedo!.-pensaba shizuru.- no puedo dejar que Natsuki siga con toda esta farsa, simplemente ¡ no lo permitiré!…

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

" AMOR ENFERMISO"

CAPITULO II

AUTORA: ( kanu_.mx)

En la delegación aun estaba Natsuki sin querer hablar…

- por favor llévenla a una celda provisional, no quiere hablar, tenemos que esperar , pero esto no se va a quedar impune , para el día del juicio necesitamos testigos que sean muy cercanos a ella

- si, este es un caso muy grave, hay que esperar no hay otra manera.- discutían el jefe de la policía y los de mas.

- entendido señor.

Natsuki esperaba esposada afuera con un policía cuidando de ella.

- ven señorita , esta será tu nueva casa , así que espero y te acostumbres pronto a ella, ahí tienes un retrete para hacer tus necesidades y por comida no te preocupes no te faltara ¡ah si! Y esas de ahí son tus nuevas compañeras de cuarto , espero y se lleven muy bien, al menos por ahora… hasta que seas trasladada al reclusorio femenino.

- Dios…

---------------------------------

- shizuru sama, suiguira san esta aquí

- hágala pasar a mi recamara por favor Fumi san.

- de acuerdo

despues fumi fue a buscar a midori y la llevo a la recamara de shizuru.

- shizuru, ya estoy aquí , tranquila, tranquila.

- al fin llegas midori, necesitaba a alguien de confianza junto a mi

-¿ que sucede shizuru, me contaras?

- por supuesto que si midori , por eso te busque tan desesperada, amiga, quiero que tu sepas esto, no puedo aguantarlo yo sola, pero antes prométeme que no vas a decir nada por favor.

- no te preocupes por eso, yo no diré nada, puedes estar tranquila .- amiga si esto es grave lo siento pero tendré que intervenir.-pensó midori.

- esta bien a ti te voy a contar todo con lujo de detalle. todo comenzó cuando…

----------------------------------

Estaré encerrada aquí , quien sabe hasta cuando es duro aunque prefiero sacrificarme, estoy bien, estoy bien, que pase lo que tenga que pasar…- pensaba natsuki mientras permanecía sentada en el piso de su celda.

----------------------------------

- ¿ por que lo hiciste natsuki? Aun no lo logro comprender …yo antes de adoptar a esa chica trate con ella lo suficiente como para hacerlo, la conocí bastante bien , e incluso investigue su pasado del cual no pude saber nada , eso si es extraño… se me hizo muy extraño… tokiha mai,¿ que escondes en tu pasado? .- pensaba la tía de natsuki.

----------------------------------

- n… no puede ser … shizuru… ahora entiendo todo tu sufrimiento ¿ como puedes estar tan tranquila sabiendo eso?¡¡¡y sin hacer nada!!! aunque… es difícil aceptar la verdad.

- ¡¡¡Midori!!! Natsuki me amenazo me dijo que si llegaba a sus oídos que yo había dicho una sola palabra , iba a hacer algo terrible, además… como te dije que pasaron las cosas , nos tienen bajo amenaza … de muerte a ambas

- pero el sacrificio que esta haciendo natsuki, es una genuina prueba de amor …

-----------------------------------

3 días después natsuki ya habia sido trasladada al reclusorio femenino.

Natsuki aun seguía en una celda encerrada como una verdadera delincuente, iba a ser pronto condenada según sus crímenes, sus graves crímenes.

- shizuru, como te extraño, y tan solo han pasado 3 días, quiero estar contigo.

- pero miren nada mas quien esta aquí, la nueva …natsuki kuga… me han contado que eres una tipa brava, quisiera saber si es verdad,¿ por que estas aquí?.- le preguntaba tratando de provocarla una chica pelirroja de cabello corto acercándose a ella.

- que te importa.

- me han dicho que estás aquí por que intentaste asesinar a a una chica, después de haber asesinado a quien sabe cuantos antes. Tienes antecedentes que asustan, una asesina serial …sin embargo quiero decirte que a mi no me das miedo, y vine hasta aquí para dejarte en claro una cosa… ¡¡¡ YO MANDO EN ESTE LUGAR!!! ¿ entendiste? Así que no te atrevas a hacer algo en contra mía, aquí todas son como mis " esclavas" incluyéndote a ti ¿OK?.- le dijo en tono agresivo y la chica no reacciono ante tales palabras, al ver eso la pelirroja se exalto.-¿Qué pasa?¿ por que no dices nada? ¡ te estoy hablando idiota!.- dijo mientras violentamente le tomaba del brazo

-¡¡¡suéltame!!! No me vuelvas a tocar jamás en tu vida… basura…

- yuuki san ¿ se encuentra bien?.- decían todas las demás reclusas acercándose a nao

-¡ suéltame! Esta me las pagas natsuki kuga ,tratarme de esta manera… a mi nadie me humilla…¡ nadie!

-------------------------------------

En el hospital…

-¿como esta ella ahora doctor?

- no lo se Asako san , en este momento voy a entrar a verla espere aquí por favor.- le contesto el doctor ala tia de natsuki mientras entraba a la recamara.

- Tokiha san…¿tokiha san?… ¿tokiha san!!.- en ese momento el doctor sale corriendo del cuarto después de percatarse que su paciente ya no estaba ahí.

. Doctor ¡que sucede? ¡ y mi hija? ¿ que le paso a mi hija?!.- el doctor no le respondió…

--------------------------------------

En el reclusorio

- buenos días

- buenos días señorita ¿ en que le puedo ayudar?

- disculpe, necesito hablar con una reclusa ¿la puede llamar?

- lo que pasa es que los horarios de visitas son hasta las 5 PM0, ahora no me es posible llamarla.

- pero, me urge hablarle , por favor.- rogaba la chica al policía.

- mmm, cual es el nombre de la reclusa.- le pregunto el policía, al parecer cedió ante el encanto de ella.

- Natsuki , Natsuki Kuga.

- espere aquí por favor, veré que puedo hacer por usted.- dijo el policía y se fue en busca de la reclusa, shizuru estaba feliz e impaciente por poder ver a Natsuki.

En ese momento alguien que iba pasando por ahí, se detuvo en seco al escuchar ese nombre y enseguida reconoció la voz que lo pronuncio

- shizuru… ¡ es shizuru!.- pensó para si misma.

El policía ya había entrado a el área de reclusas temporales.

-Natsuki, necesito hablar contigo lo siento pero, tendré que hablar, tendré que decir la verdad, are caso al consejo de midori.- pensaba la chica castaña mientras esperaba la aparición de natsuki.

- ven acá, camina despacito, como si nada, no llames la atención,…o si no.-la boca de una pistola se hizo presente en la cintura de shizuru,, ella temblaba de miedo, y comenzó a hacer las cosas tal y como se las pedía esa persona que la amenazaba.-¿Qué tienes planeado hacer? ¿decir la verdad acaso?entonces … yo te obligare a hablar …

------------------------------------

- ¿kuga natsuki?¿Quién es kuga natsuki?

- soy yo, ¿qué sucede?

- te buscan ahí afuera.

-¿Quién?

- es una chica, bastante hermosa, es castaña ,con unos ojos car…

- ¡shizuru!.- grito la peliazul .y desesperada pidió salir de su celda

- vamos …por aquí..

Al llegar al área de visitas…

- llegamos, solo tienes 15 minutos ¿entendiste?

-si…

- señorita, como lo pidió aquí esta natsuki ku…¿A dónde ha ido?

-¡shizuru! ¿Dónde esta shizuru? No me tomes el pelo ¿ dónde esta ella? Me mentiste!

-¡ estoy seguro de que aquí estaba! En serio, le urgía hablar contigo,¿ a donde habrá ido?

- ¡maldición!

- pero, ¡ya vamos de vuelta a tu celda!

--------------------------------------

-d…disculpe, necesito hablar con el director de este reclusorio , o el jefe de policía, alguien que este llevando el caso de Natsuki Kuga

- mmm, con el jefe de policía por que el director no se encuentra , enseguida lo llamo señorita …espere aquí.

- ok, gracias..

-------------------------------------

-¿ habrá sido verdad lo que ese guardia dijo? Shizuru ¿estuvo aquí?

------------------------------------

- aquí esta el comandante rukawa

- buenos días, me dijeron que usted quiere hablar conmigo ¿ de que se trata? Señorita…

- shizuru fujino, mucho gusto, he venido por que quiero contarle toda la verdad , todo lo ocurrido con los asesinatos que cometió Natsuki Kuga, así que les contare toda la verdad, absolutamente toda la verdad….

Continuara…


	3. Chapter 3

" AMOR ENFERMISO"

CAPITULO III

AUTORA: Daphne ( kanu_.mx)

- ¿toda… la verdad? ¡¿Cómo es posible?! Kuga aseguro que no hay nadie mas involucrado, solo ella y la agredida.

- señor,¿deberíamos escuchar lo que esa chica nos va a decir ?y si nada mas nos quiere tomar el pelo?

-¡no! Claro que vamos a escuchar lo que esta chica nos quiere decir, por favor señorita tome asiento.

- ok, la historia es muy larga así que…

- no se preocupe, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo; por eso no se preocupe, usted hable que su testimonio nos será de mucha utilidad para resolver este caso, comience por favor.

- esta bien. Les contare todo, todo lo que quieran saber con lujo de detalle si es preciso

Se que mi arrepentimiento no les servirá de nada aun así, les confieso que estoy muy arrepentida de todo lo que paso, ustedes no lo entenderían ,yo nunca quise lastimar a nadie , se que termine lastimando a mucha gente sin embargo, solo me resta decir que lo siento, siento mucho lo ocurrido, y si esto es lo que quieren, si esto les sirve, les contare como ocurrieron los hechos, exactamente desde el principio.

narración de shizuru a hablando de si misma en 3era persona y partes a manera de flsh back

Un año atrás, en la sala del consejo estudiantil…

- buen día sensei, ¿cómo paso su fin de semana? Se ve muy bien hoy

- buen dia señorita fujino, muy bien, pero no tanto como usted, se ve extraordinaria el dia de hoy, ahh …quisiera regresar a mis días de juventud para verme tan bella como luce usted.

- ay sensei no es para tanto, usted luce muy hermosa los años ni se le notan

- ara, siempre tan respetuosa y educada como siempre, fujino san, eres la alumna ejemplar.

- me esfuerzo por mejorar cada día

- y si que lo haces , por eso fuiste escogida como presidente del consejo de estudiantes.

- gracias por sus halagos sensei, ahora me retiro, nos vemos mañana.

- Claro shizuru san, nos vemos

Shizuru sìempre sonriente , caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela para poder irse de vuelta a casa , ya que las labores del consejo estudiantil habían concluido. Shizuru, una chica perfecta en toda la extensión de la palabra, honrada, educada, de clase alta, fina, hermosa y muy entregada a lo que hace , siempre tenia una hermosa sonrisa para regalar a todos, siempre. sus condiciones de vida eran de lo mas cómodas, dinero, mucho dinero, era lo que mas abundaba en su hogar, carros de lujo, comodidades inimaginables, y una enorme mansión llena de lujos, pero falta de amor, un sentimiento de soledad albergaba su hogar, papa, y mama no estaban ,mama murió en un accidente aéreo ,papa se suicido a causa de la muerte de su madre , al no poderla soportar, pero no sin antes pensar en su hija , su unigénita, la pequeña shizuru ,quien a los 10 años de edad quedo sola en el mundo.

Una huérfana rica: " le dejare de herencia ami hija toda mi fortuna,asi estoy seguro de que no le pasara nada, sobrevivirá, por favor, cuidamela muy bien fumi san,sayonara." Una nota con esas palabras escritas dejo su padre ala niñera de shizuru, fumi-san.

¿dinero? De que sirve el dinero si no hay amor…? La vida fue demasiado dura conmigo, pero de ahora en adelante me esforzare por ser una persona mejor ,ocultare mi dolor, aunque, el fingir tanto resulta agotador, algún día estos sentimientos tendrán que salir a la luz…no, eso jamás puede pasar.

-¡fujino sama!.- gritaban sus fans mientras ella caminaba por el corredor de la escuela.

- fujino sempai,! buen día!

- ¡ hoy luce muy hermosa! Quisiera ser como usted.

- gracias, gracias, buen dia , vayan con cuidado.

- esas personas me admiran, casi toda la escuela me admira. Al parecer he llegado ala cumbre del éxito. Pense que se sentiria bien, pero no,nada ha cambiado , no estoy satisfecha , sigo sintiendo ese vacio en mi interior,… me falta algo, pero ¿ como podria saber que?

Dinero…¡ que va, lo tengo!,¿belleza? Todos dicen que soy hermosa,¿gente que me admire y me quiera? Tengo para escoger¿ que puedo hacer para satisfacerme?

- buenos dias shizuru san, ¿ de regreso a casa?

- si… estoy muy cansada asi que me voy, que tengas un buen dia reito-san.-dije con una sonrisa fingida.

Ese chico no me atrae, es guapo y muchas chicas suspiran por el, pero ami no me atrae.

Esos?....-dije volteando a ver ala cancha de soccer.- ninguno.

¿Aquellas chicas?.- pensé mirando hacia donde estaban unas chicas esperando el bus.-lindas pero tampoco.¿ que es lo que me pasa? ¿ cual es mi verdadero yo?

Siguio caminando hasta llegar ala estación del bus ,no quería que su chofer la fuera a buscar.

- riiiiin.- suena su celular ¿ señorita fujino, ya ha salido de clases? en seguida le mando buscar

- no!, no es necesario fumi san, me iré sola de regreso a casa

-¡ pero señorita!

- ya dije, gracias de todas maneras, estaré en casa en un rato ¿ok?

- esta soledad es… tan intensa …ahh…. No me queda mucho que hacer pronto saldré del colegio, y después viene la universidad…- pensaba mientras caminaba rumbo ala estación, estaba muy adentrada en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta de que el semáforo aun no marcaba libre para que ella pasara

- ¡señorita cuidado!

-niña, vienen carros!¡ esa moto! Heyy , deténgase!.- gritaba la gente tratando de advertirle al verla tan perdida. en eso ella volteo a ver y cuando reacciono la moto ya estaba muy cerca.

-¡cuidadoo!.-shizuru cerro los ojos muy fuerte pues creyó que iba a ser arrollada por aquella preciosa ducati que tenia casi encima de ella….-

- ¡ahhhhhhhh!, freno la persona que venia conduciendo la moto, afortunadamente no logro arrollar ala chica pero quedo a unos centímetros de hacerlo.,shizuru permanecía con los ojos cerrados fuertemente en señal de miedo.-

-¡¿Qué te sucede?! ¿acaso no te fijaste que venia?¡Creí que te detendrías!.- al escuchar esta exclamación por parte del motociclista shizuru reacciono y abrió los ojos, mirando fijamente a esa persona, vestida con un traje negro con rojo, entallado, con un gran casco negro puesto en la cabeza, lo que impedía que pudiera ver su rostro, extrañamente shizuru se quedo atónita durante unos instantes y no contesto.-¿Qué te sucede?…disculpa, me exalte un poco, estas bien?.- dijo esa persona acercándose a ella ahora con mas amabilidad..-si… discúlpeme usted ami joven, es que venia algo distraída, yo me tengo la culpa, lo se…

.-ahhhh….-suspiro esa persona removiendo el casco de sobre su cabeza, al quitárselo comenzó a aparecer, una larga cabellera azulada, la cual por un momento cubrió su rostro, pero después se acomodo el cabello echándolo de un movimiento para atrás, dejando asi ver su rostro.- no te preocupes, estas cosas pasan…- le respondió la chica de cabellos azulados.

-ohhh, ¿eres una chica?

- asi la próxima por favor se mas cuidadosa.

- si…gracias…- shizuru se quedo anonadada al mirar a esa chica .-es extraño.-pensó shizuru al ver a lo lejos ala chica desaparecer entre la multitud de la gente en su motocicleta.

------------------------------

A la mañana siguiente shizuru ya estaba en la escuela como de costumbre, esperando en la sala de consejo estudiantil, haciendo sus labores.

-shizuru san ,hola,¿Por qué tienes ojeras? Tu siempre luces radiante ala hora de venir ala escuela.

-reito san, es que anoche me dio mucho insomnio , no podía dormir, para que te des una idea , tube que tomar somniferos,y aun así me dormí casi al amanecer.

-¿ por que shizuru san? En que estabas pensando…

- no lo se… eran mis nervios quizas…

No, en ese momento menti, claro que menti, si, en parte mis nervios no me dejaban dormir pero, la otra razón, yo sabia perfectamente cual era….conocía su rostro, mas no sabia su nombre, lo único que tenia en mi mente era su hermoso rostro y su dulce voz…mas nada…

-¿tu como amaneciste reito san? Que tal tu dia…

- yo?, pues…estoy viviendo otro dia feliz al lado de la mujer que me gusta ,la mujer perfecta,la mas dulce, hermosa ,inteligente,-decía mientras se acercaba cada vez mas a shizuru.-la mujer ala que amo.-cuando estaba dispuesto a besarla , se aparece la maestra yukariko.

-¡ perdonen! Ohh! ¿interrumpo?¿ enseguida me voy!

-no no no yukariko san,. Lo hecho hecho esta ,asi que ¿Qué es lo que sucede?.-dijo en gesto serio reito.

- es que hay una alumna que acaba de ser transferida en esta escuela y mashiro sama no le asigno aun un grupo asi que la enviaron aquí para que ustedes le asignen una clase,ella esta esperando aquí afuera.

- ya veo, en ese caso, hagala pasar por favor sensei.- dijo reito respetuosamente.

Una chica se asoma ala puerta, con la cabeza inclinada mirando hacia el suelo, con una mano detrás de la oreja como acomodandose el cabello que resbala, tenia una facha un tanto rebelde, traia ya puesto el uniforme y unos tennis en lugar de zapatos escolares.

- b..buenos dias.- dijo la chica un poco apenada.

- buenos dias señorita…

-¡un momento!.-grito la castaña levantandose de su silla y apuntando con el dedo.-tu…eres la chica de ayer!si si! Eres la chica me por poco me arrolla con su motocicleta¿ cierto?

- ehh?...ya veo…tu eres esa castaña despistada que no se fija al momento de cruzar la calle…si, ala que por poco le paso encima mi preciosa motocicleta.

-mmm, asi es…

- un momento…ustedes ¿ya se conocían?.-pregunto reito muy curioso.-

- si…ayer esta chica por poco me atropella.- respondio shizuru.

- tu eres la que no vio su camino ala hora de cruzar, la culpa fue tuya, yo tenia paso libre..-dijo la chica algo exaltada

- un momento un momento.- dijo reito .- me presento,mi nombre es minagui reito,curso tercer año y soy el vicepresidente del consejo de estudiantes, mucho gusto en conocerte…este…

- natsuki,kuga natsuki.- respondió la chica haciendo una pequeña reverencia.-

-asi que tu nombre es natsuki chan?

- ¡natsuki!.-dijo levantándole la voz ala castaña mostrando que no le gustaba el chan al final.

- señorita natsuki kuga, ese tono no es muy apropiado para dirijirle la palabra ala presidenta del consejo de estudiantes…-dijo reito mas serio.

-ehh?

La chica de cabellos dorados dio unos pasos al frente quedando a escasos centímetros de la castaña.- shizuru fujino, mucho gusto, presidenta del consejo estudiantil.- dijo extendiendole la mano ala peliazul sin dejar de dirigirle la mirada fija a los ojos esmeralda.

- d…disculpa, yo no…no sabia que eras tan importante en el colegio, disculpame.

- entiendo, no te preocupes, se nota que eres una muy buena chica.

- asi que aquí estudias…

-asi es kuga san…¿Qué te hizo decidir entrar a este colegio?

- por que me lo recomendaron.

-entonces, bienvenida señorita natsuki kuga, ala fuuta gakuen…

Una coincidencia ami favor? quizás si lo era, un juego que el destino quería que juguemos? ese ser supremo que todo lo ve y todo lo manipula tal vez ya estaba aburrido de ver lo mismo, y quería una película diferente solo para distraerse,¿yo? Me sentía de lo mejor , en el interior de mi corazon, no se por que razon, queria esto, quería estar con aquella chica que apenas conocía el mayor tiempo posible, pensaba que ni siquiera me la volvería a topar, pero, la volvi a ver, tras ver eso en su mirada, algo distinto, no pude dejar de pensar en ella desde el momento en que la conocí…

- kuga san, estaras en la clase b del segundo año, esta bien?

- si, no hay problema, gracias.

- yukariko sensei, acompañela a su clase por favor y dele un reglamento escolar.- dijo reito.

-¡ yo lo hare!

- ¿tu? Shizuru san…

-si reito san, ¿se te olvida que yo soy la presidente?

-shizuru san, tu me has hecho olvidar tu puesto ya que casi siempre me dejas estew tipo de tareas a mi , aun asi, disculpame me deje llevar.

- dejame hacerlo esta vez reito san, ¿esta bien?

- ok

- vamos kuga san, sigueme.

- ¡shizuru!.-grito el chico y volteo aver la castaña.- tenemos algo pendiente ,no se te olvide.-ella solo escucho y como si nada hubiera psado sigui su camino,

Shizuru y natsuki iban caminando por los pasillos de la escuela ,shizuru iba hablando , le mostraba las instalaciones de la academia a natsuki.

- la escuela es bastante amplia y comoda, el jardin es enorme, y lo que mas me gusta a mi en lo personal es un lugar que queda en el jardin trasero ,lleno de rosas ,hay un pequeño kyosko.

-shizuru san.

- ¿eh?¿que sucede?

-reito san y tu…llevan una relacion sentimental o algo parecido?

-¿reito san y yo?...jajaja, no para nada

-ohh, es que no lo se ,eso se me hizo, esa impresión me dieron.

-no natsuki san, para nada,sacate eso de la cabeza por que no es asi, es un compañero de clase y labores, nada mas.

Ibamos pasando por el corredor que da hacia la sala del club de kendo cuando…

- miren! Kaicho viene…con otrqa chica…¿Quién podra ser? Nunca la habia visto por aquí.- comenzaron a cuchichear los alumnos de kendo.

-quizas sea nueva

- ohh, shizuru san, que hermosa ,aunque quien la acompaña no esta nada mal…

-¡silencio! ¿queles sucede?por que tanto escandalo.-dijo llamandoles la atención el capitan de dicho club.

- capitan es que al parecer hay una nueva alumna, muy hermosa…mire, ahí viene con kaicho fujino sama…¿es linda verdad? ¿takeda sempai?¿sempai?.- decia el chico tratando de regresar del shok visual asu capitan quien permanecia con los ojos muy abiertos e impactado ante tal monumento de mujer…

-bastante…- respondio.

-¿dijo algo capitan?

- no, nada, continúen.

Cuando yo iba pasando por ahí ,pude notar, claro mientras fingia escuchar lo que natsuki me estaba diciendo, al pasar note la mirada de takeda san,el capitan del club de kendo del colegio, fuerte algo atractivo,de unos ojos verdes muy parecidos alos de natsuki , en seguida me dicuenta de cómo nos miraba, ¿sera por mi? …no.

Yo estaba acostumbrada alas miradas de admiración de mucha gente, pero esta vez esa mirada no fue dirigida a mi, ademas de que siempre habia asistido ala misma clase que el, jamas habia demostrado ni el mas minimo interes en mi, asi que yo estaba segura de que esa mirada iba dedicada ami compañera,natsuki kuga, , no cabe duda, takeda san estaba interesado en ella , desde el primer dia que la vio.

*vuelta ala actualidad*

-entonces,¿Esa fue la primera vez que vio takeda a natsuki kuga?.- pregunto el jefe de la policia.

-si, ella no se percato de que el la miraba fui yo quien se dio cuenta , nada ma.

- ok, continue señorita fujino.

*flash back*

Yo la verdad, no se que es lo que senti, pero sin duda, tube sensaciones, al ver eso. Mas tarde lleve a natsuki a su respectiva clase.

- aquí es kuga san llegamos a tu clase. 2b.

- gracias por acompañarme hasta aquí ..emmm, podemos vernos ala hora del receso?...no conosco a nadie aun asi que

- claro que si.- corto sus palabras la castaña respondiendo apresuradamente..-nos vemos ala hora del receso ve a verme en la sala del consejo de estudiantes okay?

- esta bien, hasta entonces.

- dejame tocar la puerta por ti.

- pse!, grita la maestra desde adentro.

- maestra, la nueva alumna esta aquí.

- ah si, fujino san, pase por favor.

- buen dia maestra, aquí esta ella..

- señorita pase, y presentese ante sus compañeron por favor.

- buenos dias, mi nombre es kuga natsuki, mucho gusto a todos.- dijo inclinandose respetuosamente.

- señorita kuga, puede sentare justo ahí, del lado izquierdo atrás, junto ala ventana .

- bueno maestra, yo me retiro, - dijo shizuru.

- gracias por todo señorita fujino.

El primer dia de natsuki en la fuka, me senti emocionada,muy feliz, tanto, que no lo podia ocultar.¿que era ese sentimiento que estaba flo9reciendo en mi? Nunca antes lo habia sentido,ese rostro, ese nombre, hacia resonar mi corazon ,¿pero por que? Ese mismo dia un rato después me dirigi ala sala del consejo estudiantil de nuevo para continuar con mis labores y me encontre con reito san, estaba ahí, aunque ya era tarde,esperando por mi , desde el momento en el que me quite, paso mucho tiempo pero el seguia alli…

- vaya…regresaste shizuru san., te estaba esperando, hay algo que debo decirte…

Continuara…


	4. Chapter 4

" AMOR ENFERMISO"

CAPITULO IV

AUTORA: Daphne ( kanu_.mx)

- vaya…regresaste shizuru san., te estaba esperando, hay algo que debo decirte…

- pero, Reito-san, ya es hora de que te retires, toda la escuela se ha marchado ya , yo debo quedarme, es mi deber como presidente tu no tienes tanta responsabilidad así que anda a casa si gustas.

- para mi es un placer estar a tu lado shizuru-san, lo sabes bien…

- Reito- san no es para tanto…

- kaichou-san, sabes lo que desde hace mucho siento por ti, sabes muy bien que estoy enamorado de ti…

-yo…Reito- san…eres muy buena persona y muy buen amigo pero yo no…- las palabras de la chica fueron ahogadas tras sentir los labios del vice-presidente sobre los suyos.

- ¿Qué fue eso Reito-san?! Que sucede contigo!.-dijo ella enfurecida

-¿ como que que pasa? Pasa que ya no aguanto estar tan cerca de ti todo el tiempo sin demostrarte tan siquiera un poco de lo que siento, eso pasa, ¡¡¡ YA NO AGUANTO!!!

-¡¿Cómo te atreviste?!.- respondió exaltada la chica con mal gesto.

Después de ese incidente yo Salí furiosa de la sala y me dirigí al jardín de rosas que tanto me gustaba ,necesitaba estar sola, sola con mis pensamientos , estaba tratando de calmarme, cerrando los ojos con tranquilidad, cuando de repente se asomo de nuevo su rostro por mi mente, ahora lo entendí, la razón por la cual su rostro siempre terminaba apareciendo en mi mente y castigando mis deseos al no podérselo expresar , era que, de una u otra manera esa persona me gustaba, me gustaba tanto, demasiado desde el día en que la conocí, y hasta ese momento, yo ya me estaba enamorando de ella., estaba completamente segura, comenzó como un amor inocente de colegio ,puro, sin malicia alguna, ingenuo y noble…jamás paso por mi mente que podría convertirse en un tipo de obsesión…

Al cabo de mas o menos un mes nos volvimos muy cercanas , a diario salíamos juntas al receso escolar ,durante todo el tiempo que pasaba con ella me sentía extraordinariamente bien, tal vez al fin alguien se había compadecido de mi y llego para salvarme de la soledad que albergaba en mi corazón , la soledad que siempre me había acompañado y comencé a apreciarla como un tesoro, el mas valioso de todos, nos vlvmos demasiado dependientes la una de la otra, compartíamos todo lo que sentíamos, claro a excepción de mi amor oculto por ella, era lo único que n sabia de mi…

- ¿ como estubo tu clase de hoy natsuki-chan?

- muy bien shizuru, gracias a ti que como siempre me sacas de todas mis dudas, shizuru, te has vuelto muy especial para mi.

- hay natsuki- chan, noes nada ya sabes que para eso estamos , para ayudarnos mutuamente

- claro shizuru, ¿para eso son las amigas no? Cuando necesites que yo te ayude en algo solo pídemelo y lo tendrás.- dijo la ojiverde muy sonriente.

- natsuki-chan…

- en verdad shizuru, eres muy especial…este…¿tienes algo que hacer después de clases?¿no tienes actividad en el consejo de estudiantes por la tarde?

- si, si tengo algo…¿Por qué?

- ohh…es que…bueno… ya no tiene caso…

-¿ que sucede natsuki?

- lo que pasa es que quería invitarte a tomar un helado por la tarde, o hacer algo, no lo se, lo que tu quieras shizuru…

- si tengo actividad, pero puedo terminarla rápido, en serio, ya sabes que por estar contigo hasta lo dejaría amiga…

- amiga…eh??...-menciono natsuki por lo bajo pero aun así shizuru logro escuchar lo que dijo.

- ¿dijiste algo nat?.- pregunto la castaña.

- no, nada shizuru, entonces así queda…-interrumpen

-¡ kuga!¡kuga!

-¡¿takeda?! ¿Qué sucede?

- kuga, olvidaste esto en tu salón, uno de tus compañeros me dijo, y al ver tu nombre en la pasta y esas calcomanías de motocicletas no me cupo la menor duda de que te pertenecía

- gracias takeda, que descuidada, mi libro de algebra…

- no agradezcas.- dijo el chico acercándose al oído de la chica disimuladamente.- revísalo, entre las paginas cuando estés sola ¿ de acuerdo?

-¿hmmm?.- la ojiverde hizo como que no escucho eso ultimo, takeda se fue.

- ¿natsuki, que te dijo al oído takeda san??.- pregunto shizuru con mucha curiosidad por saber

- ¿Qué?¿el? no…nada shizuru, ¿nos vamos?

- como digas…

Por supuesto que yo no me creí lo que natsuki me respondió. Se que algo le dijo takeda al oído, estoy segura , algo que no quería que alguien mas escuchara ,¿ pero de que se trataría? Acaso… ¿una cita? ¿Una cita será? , lo dudo mucho, Takeda-san es demasiado tímido como para declarársele a una chica, mas a una chica como natsuki, no creo que haya sido eso, pero ¿entonces que? .- Natsuki noto mi incertidumbre y hablo.

- shizuru,¿ te sucede algo?

- no, no es nada. entonces¿ nos vemos ala hora de la salida?

- si, por favor shizuru, que no se te olvide…

- claro que no nat, hasta entonces.

Yo iba caminando por el corredor que se dirigía ala sala del consejo estudiantil, se suponía que todos ya deberían estar en sus casas, por la hora, ya era tarde , tanto alumnos como maestros, pero fue entonces cuando yo escuche voces masculinas provenientes de las escaleras, escondidos sospechosamente…

- ¿ se la diste? ¿Takeda san? O te acobardaste al ultimo momento…

- ¡ claro que no! Si, de la di, en sus manos, bueno, indirectamente pero se la entregue , me puse muy nervioso Reito!!

- bien amigo, te deseo mucha suerte con la señorita kuga, espero y corresponda a tus sentimientos y espero le haya gustado la carta.

- eso espero, y tu amigo, ¿ como vas con shizuru san? ¿ hay progresos?

- pues…no, bueno, en realidad el otro día intente besarla, es decir , lo hice, pero ella reacciono muy mal , me abofeteo y salio furiosa del lugar, he tratado de acercarme mas de nuevo a ella pero no me lo permite!

- Reito, estas en una situación mas difícil que yo , por que ella ya lo sabe y no te pela.

Lo escuche, claramente lo escuche, eran Reito-san y Takeda- san hablando de natsuki y de mi. Mas tarde , cuando llegue ami casa, me recosté en el sofá , y me puse a pensar en lo que había ocurrido hasta el momento , la actitud de Takeda-san hacia mi natsuki, con solo recordarlo sentía que mi sangre ardía de celos,

- Tengo que alistarme o se me hará tarde para mi salida con natsuki .- me metí ala ducha, que bien se sentía, relajación total, el agua recorriendo mi cuerpo , era lo que necesitaba, relajarme, tenia que salir con Natsuki por lo tanto no quería comportarme de una manera inapropiada con ella, ella no se tenia la culpa de que muchos se enamoraran de ella , no se tenia la culpa de ser tan hermosa , de poseer tanta belleza interior como exterior, pero fue entonces cuando lo decidí.¡basta Natsuki Kuga, no dejare que pase mas tiempo y alguien me robe tu amor, hoy te enteraras de lo que siento, esta misma tarde, que pase lo que tenga que pasar!

Continuara…


	5. Chapter 5

" AMOR ENFERMISO"

CAPITULO V

AUTORA: Daphne ( kanu_.mx)

- "necesito hablar con shizuru ya es tarde , solo me queda media hora para alistarme y estar donde quedamos puntual, a ver… a ver… ¿Qué ropa me pondré? En primer lugar, iré en motocicleta así que tengo que buscar que traje me pondré ¿ el azul? O el rojo …este me lo pongo mucho así que opto por"…¡RIIIN! ( timbra el celular de natsuki)

-"¿eh? Quien será…¿Alo?"

- "Natsuki ¿Eres tu?"

- "así es…¿Quién habla?"

- "soy yo, asako, tu tía"

- "¡ ah, hola tía ¡" mucho tiempo sin saber de usted ¿ como ha estado?"  
- "gracias a dios bien hija, sigo viviendo en Paris, no creo volver pronto a Japón así que…no se cuando nos volveríamos a ver …"

- "así que sigue viviendo en Francia"

- "así es , por cierto sobrina, la razón de mi llamada es que quisiera pedirte un favor,¿podrías hacerlo?"

-"ah si, claro , el que usted diga…¿de que se trata?"

- "mi hija adoptiva, mai-chan, va empezar a estudiar la preparatoria"

- "ahh que gran noticia"

- "pero no la quiere estudiar aquí en Francia, en verdad no la entiendo, dice que quiere ir a estudiar a Japón, por que ahí reside gente muy inteligente y de nivel muy desarrollado en tecnología, quisiera ir allá."

- "pero…un momento…¿dijiste una hija adoptiva? No me habías comentado acerca de eso tía."

- "si, es que tiene mucho tiempo que no tenemos contacto, la historia es un poquito rara, te contare, hace mas o menos año y medio, me encontré con una linda chica abandonada en la calle , como un perrito, cuando yo salía a agarrar el bus , casi siempre estaba en la estación sentada, con las mismas ropas sucias, esperando a ver si alguien se compadecía de ella y le diera algo ya sea para comer o dinero, ropa, algo, ami me daba mucha pena verla en ese estado, así que un día me acerque y le di algo de comida fresca ella contenta acepto, y me agradeció por el obento , conversamos un rato y a mi me pareció muy buena niña , nos comenzamos a llevar muy bien , le di ropa nueva , la visitaba continuamente al igual que la invitaba a comer ala casa y un día decidí adoptarla , dice que es originaria de Japón , nunca me ha querido decir como o por que llego a Francia, según ella no lo recuerda, pero dice que quiere ir a estudiar a Japón por lo que te dice y también poder averiguar algo de su pasado."

- "ya veo tía, eres demasiado buena, de buen corazón, como lo era mi madre."

- "gracias sobrina, entonces, el favor consistía en que …si le podrías dar alojamiento temporal a mai – chan, cuando llegue a Japón en lo que consigue un lugar donde estar".

-" claro tía, el tiempo que me pidas , el que sea necesario ..-¿ que tipo de chica será? Pensó nat."

-"muchísimas gracias hija, ella debe estará en Japón la otra semana, para ser exacta el lunes alas 9 am llega al aeropuerto, ¿ podrías ir a recogerla? Me sentiré muy feliz de que conviva contigo Natsuki"

- "claro tía, no hay problema."

- "te mando muchos besos sobrina, te quiero mucho, ah!! Y no pienses que no tendrás ayuda económica, yo semanalmente te enviare dinero para los gastos de tu nueva prima

- ay tía no te preocupes, eso es lo de menos"

.-" no pienso dejarte toda la carga encima sobrina, bueno, te mando un millón de besos cuídate mucho hasta luego hija"

- "yo también tía te quiero mucho, adiós-(cuelga)"

- "mi nueva prima…¿Cómo será? ..¡ahh es verdad! Tengo que verme con shizuru, ya es tarde..!!!"

Mientras tanto yo permanecía en el parque sentada en una banca esperando la llegada de Natsuki

-"¡cielos! Natsuki eres muy lenta, llevo casi media hora esperándote ¿ será que no venga? No puede ser, quedo en avisarme …Natsuki- chan , me vas a dejar plantada?...no…yo no podría soportarlo, te quiero tanto…".-dijo y fijo la mirada hacia abajo triste

- "shizuru, shizuru, siento llegar tarde …es que… ya iba viniendo cuando recibí una llamada de".- intentaba explicar natsuki en lo que corriendo llegaba al parque

"¿una llamada?".-me precipite a pensar .- "¿habrá sido una chica?¿habrá sido Takeda? ¿Quién pudo hablarle a Natsuki?...se retraso para nuestra cita por su culpa …de esa persona…necesito saber si es una chica…"

- "¿shizuru? ¿Qué te pasa? De repente te quedaste sin habla…"

-" ¿ puedo saber el nombre de la persona que te llamo??".- pregunto shizuru desesperadamente

- "ahh si…Asako".

"Lo sabia , es una chica".- pensó.- "esa tal Asako, ¿Quién es natsuki? ¿ Es algo tuyo? O"

-"si lo es shizuru, alguien a quien quiero muchísimo."

"Noo, n, ella es muy importante para natsuki, no lo puedo soportar, esa chica me ha robado a MI natsuki"…-pensó

- "Es mi tía, shizuru."

- "ahhh, es tu, tía…."

- "pues claro! Quien mas si no mi familia, veras, yo no tengo muchos amigos o amigas …oye shizuru ¿ llevabas mucho tiempo esperando?"

- "no…bueno…mas o menos media hora"

- "en verdad lo siento shizuru, no fue mi intención hacerte esperar, compensare mi falta, ¿A dónde quieres ir?¿ a donde se te antoja?"

- "a donde tu me quieras llevar Natsuki…"

- "pues….mmm…conozco un restaurante muy bueno aquí cerca en donde hacen unos postres deliciosos ¿quieres ir?"

- "okay, vayamos Nat."

Mientras íbamos caminando hacia el restaurante, note la mirada de natsuki un tanto avergonzada, casi no me miraba, miraba hacia el suelo mientras caminaba y estaba un poquito sonrojada…

- "Natsuki, ¿sucede algo? ¿ te sientes bien?".- pregunte.

- "si shizuru, no te preocupes no pasa nada…es solo que…"

-"¿si?".-insistí.

- "no te había dicho…luces muy hermosa hoy."

-"g…gracias Natsuki…"

Después de estas palabras un silencio de hizo presente..

-"shizuru, ¿ que…que es este sentimiento tan bonito que experimento cada vez que estas conmigo? No lo había sentido nunca antes, que calido…"-pensó natsuki.

- "quiero decirte NAtsuki, quiero decirte lo que siento por ti… pero no puedo, ¿Cómo vas a reaccionar? Lo se…es normal que me rechaces , se que me rechazaras".- pensé.

- "tengo miedo shizuru,¿Qué pensaras de mi? Se arruinara nuestra amistad"…- pensó natsuki.

- "si Natsuki, es eso, estoy segura, muy segura".- pensé.

- "¡ este!".- se escucho por el lugar al unísono, la voz de ambas chicas.

- "habla tu primero shizuru," ¿Qué sucede?

-" no Natsuki, di tu primero lo que ibas a decir… por favor."

- "pues…y estoy muy feliz el dia de hoy"

-"¿ feliz? ¿Por qué?"

- "por que aceptaste mi invitación shizuru, y por que estaré contigo toda la tarde, por eso".- dijo natsuki con rubor en las mejillas.

-" Nat-chan"…- al escuchar eso no pude evitar sonrojarme mucho…¿era lo que me estaba imaginando lo que saldria de los labios de Natsuki?¿ era lo que yo tanto deseaba? Yo también lo sentía natsuki, al igual que tu, y si sentías lo mismo estaríamos juntas sin importarnos lo que dijera la gente…

- "shizuru, escucha lo que tengo que decirte, es muy importante, shizuru…yo… yo desde ya hace un tiempo que quería decirte esto , pero no encontraba el valor para hacerlo , desde que te conocí, comencé a sentir algo , algo muy distinto por ti y muy profundo , no se como reacciones después de esto , y eso me angustia pero tengo que decirte lo que siento por ti…shizuru yo..yo a ti"..(RIIIN!) .-suena el celular de natsuki.

- "¿Alo? Si, soy yo ¡¿ya?! De acuerdo, de acuerdo,¿Por qué se adelanto hoy? Por la noche?? Esta lejísimos! Todavía necesito arreglar unos asuntos si, me apresurare de una vez, gracias por avisar, ok, hasta luego".-cuelga. Y suspira, toma el teléfono fuertemente cerrando el puño y frunciendo el ceño.-"¿Por qué en este preciso momento?".- piensa natsuki.

-"¿Qué sucede natsuki?"

- "un caso de urgencia shizuru, un asunto que resolver, ¿ recuerdas que te dije que hable con mi tía?"

- "si, claro."

- "pues resulta que era por mi prima, su hija de ella, va a venir a estudiar a a Japón y su mama me pidió que la fuera a a buscar …"

Me seniti aliviada al momento que me dijo que una tía le había llamado pero al saber el motivo, me quede un momento sin habla, era prima de Natsuki, ala que iría a buscar, pero aun así, algo me decía dentro de mi que era algo malo…natsuki continuo hablando…

-"solo que no se como tatarla, ella es adoptiva, no es su hija legitima…"

-"estoy perdida, no puede estar pasandome esto, no es su prima de sangre, algo pudiera ocurrir con ellas, shizuru tranquilízate, ¿Qué tan malo puede ser?".-pensaba.-"claro que se que hacer…"

-"¡natsuki espera! Antes de que te vayas quiero que me termines de decir lo que me estabas diciendo"

- "shizuru…yo…lo siento mucho tengo que irme , ademas quería decírtelo con mas calma es algo muy especial ¿entiendes?"

- ¡"pues no te dejare irte sin confesarte antes lo que yo siento!"

- "¿Ehh?"

- "Natsuki kuga yo, desde que te conocí…estoy muy enamorada de ti, muy enamorada…se que me vas a rechazar lo se , no te preocupes, me lo esperaba"

-"n…no me esperaba esto…me has sorprendido…".-expreso natsuki con una mirada evidentemente sorprendida.

. – " lo sabia , lo sabia, ya no quieres nada conmigo, ya no quieres ni verme ala cara ¿verdad?...necesito que me des una respuesta de inmediato"

-"s…sumanai, necesito irme".-dijo natsuki dando unos pasos hacia atrás sin dejarme de mirar para después correr a su motocicleta, yo solo la mire alejarse con una mirada triste y desconcertada en mis ojos .-"¿Qué es esto?, no lo puedo creer…"

Continuara…


	6. Chapter 6

" AMOR ENFERMISO"

CAPITULO VI

AUTORA: Daphne ( kanu_.mx)

Mientras natsuki conducía no podía dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido con shizuru

- " rayos, rayos, rayos ¿ por que tubo que pasar esto justamente ahora?...no lo puedo creer , shizuru me ha confesado sus sentimientos , me ha dicho que me ama , no lo puedo creer,¡ es lo mejor que me pudo pasar! Estoy muy feliz, pero pobre de shizuru, .¿como lo habrá tomado? Me quite de ahí sin explicación alguna , después tengo que hablar con ella tranquilamente y decirle de frente lo que siento por ella."

Mientras tanto, yo permanecía sentada en un columpio del parque , el entorno se veia tan solitario, al igual que mi corazón…

- "¿ por que Natsuki se puso así? Siento que ni siquiera le tomo importancia a lo que con tanta sinceridad le dije ¿ que habría sido eso tan importante que tenia que hacer?... me siento tan mal"

Natsuki en el aeropuerto...

- " vaya, hay bastante movimiento en el aeropuerto el día de hoy …bien.- dijo para si misma rascándose la cabeza.-ya estoy aquí, tengo que llamarle ala tía asako para pedirle datos de su hija …"

- "¿alo?¿Natsuki?"  
- "hola tía, emm, ya he llegado ala central aérea ,hmm, quería preguntarle…¿ que vuelo iba a traer mi prima? Y una descripción de ella, para localizarla fácilmente …"

- " ohh, si Natsuki, traería el vuelo 311 Francia-Japón ,aerolínea Yamasaki…"

- "¿físico?"

- "ahh, por eso no te preocupes, pensaba enviarte una foto de ella al móvil , te la enviare ahorita ok?"

- "esta bien, la espero, tía cual es el nombre de mi prima, el nombre exacto"

-"Mai, Tokiha Mai- chan"

- "entiendo…-dijo con el celular aun en la oreja derecha y escuchando atenta mientras también buscaba con la mirada el numero de vuelo y llegada en el monitor de la aerolínea correspondiente.- voy a buscarla tía, yo le aviso de nuevo cuando ya este con ella ok?"

- "esta bien Natsuki, esperare tu llamada

- "ok".- cuelga, cinco minutos después suena el móvil de Natsuki, al parecer había llegado la fotografía.

- "hmm…-dice mirando el display del celular.- así que eres tu…tienes cara de chica buena…- se paro, y comenzó a buscar entre la multitud refunfuñando como siempre solía hacerlo, hablando al aire con preocupación y pereza al mismo tiempo.-¡bah! Con lo que me encanta estar metida en estos rollos .- dijo con tonito sarcástico.-vuelo 311, esperare aquí sentada, no creo que haya llegado aun, faltan 10 minutos para el aterrizaje de su avión.".- se sentó cruzada de brazos y se puso los pequeños audífonos de su i-pod en los oídos.

--------------------------------------------------------

Mientras,alguien venia bajando de las escaleras que daban hacia la sala de espera , acaparando las miradas, tanto de caballeros como de algunas chicas. Expresiones como : "¡wow, que linda!" "¡que mujer!" y "¡que cuerpo tan impresionante!" .- se escuchaban por el lugar donde pasaba .

- "¡hey mami, que tal, ¿necesitas compañía?".- pregunto un hombre ala chica que caminaba tranquila pero llamativamente por los pasillos

- …backa…-se escucho por lo bajo tales palabras salidas de los labios de la chica.

--------------------------------------------------------

Natsuki miraba hacia su reloj del celular…

- "hmm…ya es algo tarde y no llega, tendré que ir por ella ala planta alta. quizas se haya detenido alli a comer o algo asi."

Natsuki estaba apunto de pararse cuando escucho…

- "¿esperas a alguien?".- una voz femenina detuvo sus acciones ,nat miraba hacia el suelo, medio inclinada por el movimiento que iba a hacer para levantarse,poco a poco fue subiendo la mirada que se deposito primero en los pies de la chica , poco a poco fue subiendo la mirada sin volver la cabeza,mirando desde los pies hasta el rostro de la persona que le dirigio la palabra .

Natsuki se quedo sin decir palabra alguna durante unos segundos . la chica le hizo un gesto de "responde" con las cejas y movio apenas la cabeza para un lado .nat intento contestar y al principio tartamudeo un poco

- "s…s…si…"

- "mmm… tu debes ser Natsuki Kuga cierto?

" ¿Cómo es que me conoces?...espera un momento…¿tokiha mai??"

- "asi es"

-"si, yo soy Natsuki kuga ,sobrina de Asako sama, y yo deberia de haberte buscado no tu a mi"

-"si, pero ya ves, yo di primero contigo"

-" y tambien, yo debi de haber hecho esas preguntas…"

- "correcto,pero, alverte perpleja y tartamudeando mejor me atrevi a preguntar yo "

- " bueno…entonces, tu eres mai, la hija de mi tia …y ahora mi prima …¿cierto?"

-"asi es…prima natsuki".- dijo la chica pelirroja con cierta mirada coqueta en los ojos y una sonrisa un tanto maliciosa, para después brincar hacia la chica peliazul y abrazarla.-

-"¡na..nani?¿q..que estas haciendoo?! Tan de repentee…"

- "quisiera que… a partir de ahora tu y yo nos llevemos bien…ya que somos familia al fin y al cabo..¿no piensas igual? ¿Natsuki san?".- de cierta manera la peliazul se sonrojo ante el tibio abrazo de la pelirroja, apenas la conocía ,pero algo en su interior sintio…tubo muchas sensaciones desde que la vio ala cara…

- "es mejor que vayamos a casa…ven, te ayudo con el equipaje".- tras decir esto la chica pelirroja sonrio alegremente y natsuki se ruborizo un poco.

- "arigatouu , natsuki san"

Al cabo de mas o menos 1 hora, llegaron al departamento de Natsuki,durante el trayecto del aereopuerto al departamento, casi no hablaron mucho,pues Natsuki se portaba algo cortante con la chica de cabellos anaranjados,pero ni ella sabia por que la trataba de esa manera,algo le impedia entablar conversación con su nueva prima, aun que aparentaba ser buena chica,alo mejor Natsuki estaba algo nerviosa por su presencia,al fin y al cabo apenas la conocia…

-"Hemos llegado Mai san"-dijo la chica abriendo la puerta del lugar aun en tinieblas, dandole paso ala nueva inquilina.-"sientete comoda por favor".-dijo oprimiendo el interruptor de la luz.-"no es muy amplio pero…espero sea de tu agrado"

- "ahhh, que comodo se ve… no te preocupes Natsuki san , es muy bonito tu departamento, aprecio mucho esto que estas haciendo por mi"-dijo mai y volteo a ver a Natsuki

- "no te preocupes, ya sabes, quiero mucho a mi tia…ahora tu eres su hija asi que, tambien te quiero a ti a partir de ahora…jeje, Mai san."

-"ayy, por favor prima Natsuki quita el san al final, debemos comenzar a sentirnos mas familiares la una con la otra ¿no crees?"

-"emm…supongo que si…tienes razón Mai sa…no…Mai."

-"asi esta mejor".-dijo la chica sonriente mientras entraba y asentaba sus maletas en un rincón, al mismo tiempo que observaba cada parte del departamento de Natsuki, conociéndolo. Miro hacia donde estaba el televisor de natsuki, una pantalla de plasma de 42 pulgadas ,al parecer la chica llevaba una vida bastante comoda, el Tv yacia acentado encima de un bonito mueble, debajo del televisor había un video juego y varios cd's regados cerca de ahí, los controles del mismo desacomodados en el suelo.

- "vaya Natsuki así que eres afecta a los video juegos, eso me agrada"

-"emm…si…me fascinan los video juegos, en especial los de motocicletas, los adoro"

- "eso puedo notar natsuki".- mai siguió observando el lugar, la sala lucia bastante cómoda, era un espacio pequeño digno de un departamento pero era cómoda, constaba de 2 sofás de piel negros, y un pequeño taburete cuadrado, había una mesa de vidrio asentada en medio sin algún adorno en particular, simple .siguió caminando y miro la cocina, pequeña pero con todo lo que se necesita para vivir bien, estufa, horno microondas , un refrigerador compacto y una barra con sillas altas, no tenia comedor.

-"Mai, si gustas puedo llevar tus maletas ala recamara, ¿te parece?¿ o prefieres llevarlas tu para que acomodes tus ropas en el armario? Como tu desees."

- "mmm, quiero causarte las menos posibles molestias, no te preocupes, yo lo hare por mi misma natsuki solo enseñame donde quieres que yo acomode mis cosas y listo."

-"bien, sígueme, la recamara esta por aquí"

- "¡wow! Es muy bonita Natsuki, me gusta tu estilo".-dijo la pelirroja sonriendo, la verdad natsuki no entendió por que hizo ese comentario la chica, quizas para no hacerla sentir mal, pues su recamara era bonita ,moderna, pero la tenia muy desacomodada, cds y revistas tirados aun lado de la cama, ropa sobre la misma cama y un sin fin de objetos de su uso personal tirados.

- "Mai, siéntete cómoda, el armario esta por ahí, puedes acomodar tus cosas con toda confianza, si quieres darte una ducha esta disponible el cuarto de baño, hay agua fría y caliente, me vas a disculpar, tengo que salir, regreso mas tarde, quizás traiga algo para cenar pero si te da hambre y no he llegado aun puedes revisar el refrigerador y comer lo q quieras…tengo…comida fría ahí".- concluyo Natsuki algo apenada, pues no sabia cocinar, por eso su refrigerador estaba abarrotado de comida fría empaquetada.

- " No te preocupes por eso natsuki san…etto…te veo mas tarde entonces"

*Natsuki acento con la cabeza y salio de la recamara, tomo su casco y se fue en busca de shizuru, pues había quedado una platica pendiente con ella…*

Ya son las 9 30 de la noche y no se nada de Natsuki…ni si quiera ha hecho el intento por buscarme, al menos un mensage al movil, una llamada…nada en absoluto....- en ese momento mi movil suena, me levante inmediatamente a revisarlo y me encontre con un mensage de natsuki.

"shizuru,¿en donde estas? abre la puerta, esto parada en la entrada de tu casa

Natsuki."

si, habia visto bien, era un mensage de Nat chan...al parecer queria verme,si, queria verme. entonces me apresure y en bata baje personalmente a abrir la puerta principal de la residencia. ni siquiera le avise ala llegue hasta la puerta me detube unos segundoa a pensar,inhale un poco de aire y procedi a toparme con esos ojos esmeralda enfrente de mi, mirandome, asi, de la manera en la que me estaban mirando, no pude hacer nada, solo quedarme parada y esperar a que me dijera algo.

-"Shizuru...lamento molestarte a estas horas de la noche, pero necesitaba hablar de frente contigo, no podia pasar mas tiempo."

- "Nat...suki...dime...¿que sucede? ¿ que es tan urgente?

- "shizuru,bien sabes que tenemos una platica inconclusa, un aplatica muy importante"

- "¿de que estas hablando Natsuki chan?

- "¿por que te haces ala desentendida? sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo"

Claro Natsuki estaba en lo cierto...yo perfectamente sabia de que estaba hablando,pero trataba de evadir el queria enfrentarme ala realidad,ala cruda realidad de que Natsuki me diera una respuesta negativa o me dijera que no iba a corresponder amis sentimientos.

-"esta bien que se de lo que me estas hablando...¿que quieres que te diga?"

- "la ultimaa vez que hablamos ...me tube que ir por que recibi una llamada urgente,y no terminamos de hablar...shizuru...recuerdo ala perfeccion lo que me dijiste, y lo que yo te iba adecir tambien."

- " ¿y eso que tiene? ¿ que me vas a decir Natsuki? ¿ que ya no me quieres ver? ¿ que no me quieres de la misma forma? ¿ te causan nauseas mis sentimientos?"

- "shizuru, shizuru, tranquilizaate por favor...dejame terminar de hablar ¿quieres?...cuando...me fui , durante todo el camino me la pse pensando en ti, en la manera en la que me quite, la manera en la que reaccione,fue por que me sorprendiste, nunca me imagine que me veas de esa manera...por que...creia verte como un amor platinico nada mas..."

- "¿un amor platonico? ¿aq te refieres Natsuki?"

-" tu sabes...de...nuestros sentimientos shizuru..."

- "natsuki...yo te hable de mis sentimientos...pero tu en ningun momento me dijiste de los tuyos"

-" presisamente por eso he venido a hablar contigo shizuru...¡por eso mismo no pude esperar mas tiempo sabiendo que tu sientes lo mismo que yo!"

-""¿lo mismo q ue...tu ...has dicho??, natsuki...acaso tu..."

En ese momento Natsuki se acerco a mi, me tomo la mejilla con una de sus manos mientras la otra la ponia al re dedor de mi cintura...pegandome mas hacia su cuerpo,me beso...natsuki tiernamente me beso , ese beso me electrizo por completo...me hizo llegar hasta el cielo..- al terminar el beso...natsuki sin despegar su cuerpo del mio poso su frente sobre la mia y con los ojos cerrados me dijo:

- " te quiero tanto shizuru...quiero estar asi por siempre, quiero amarte hasta que mi corazon deje de latir..."

- "natsuki...yo...tambien...yo te amo amo mas que a nada en este mundo, tu eres mi vida, mi cielo , mi todo, mi todo..."- dije aferrandome al cuerpo de natsuki, la abrace, fuertemente,como una niña aferrada a su dulce favorito...

-" shizuru..debes tener frio, mira, estas en bata, vayamos adentro, dentro de poco caera el sereno,entremos.".-dijo natsuki metiendo ala chica ala casa y cerrando la puerta.

------------------------------------------------

-"Natsuki san...ahhh".- decia la chica pelirroja mientras permanecia recostada boca abajo en la amplia cama de natsuki,mientras olia una prenda de vestir de la chica.- "eres tan kawaii, esa mirada verde esmeralda tuya ...¡kyaaaaa! tu actitud rebelde y relajada ala vez... pensar que comenzare a vivir contigo...verte diario...viviremos como una parejaa...mmm...tengo que hacer algo para que te fijes en mi Natsuki kuga... Hare todo lo que este en mis manos,me gustas demasiado. Tienes que ser para mi"...- concluyo mientras miraba una foto de Natsuki donde aparecía parada junto a su motocicleta.

continuara...


	7. Chapter 7

"**AMOR ENFERMISO"**

**CAPITULO VII**

**AUTORA:** _Daphne_ ( kanu_.mx)

- Shizuru yo… desde hacia tiempo te quería decir esto… disculpa por no hacerlo antes.

- Natsuki…- (No lo pude evitar y en ese momento me quebré en llanto, no lo podía creer, natsuki había correspondido a mis sentimientos, no era un sueño, era toda una realidad…)

- OH NO!!…Shizuru!…por favor no llores… cielo… - (Natsuki intentó calmarme, pero no pude contener el llanto, era tanta la felicidad que tenia por dentro que no me contuve.)

_***RIIIN***__ suena de nuevo el teléfono de Natsuki, en un momento tan inoportuno como siempre…_

- Es mi móvil, aguarda - (la chica se levanto y se alejo un poco de shizuru, dándole la espalda y contestando al celular)..- ¿aló?

- ¿Natsuki? - (se escuchó al otro lado del teléfono.)

- ¿Mai? ¿Qué ocurre?

- Disculpa que te haya llamado Natsuki…es que estaba preocupada por ti, ya es tarde y no llegas a casa y entonces…me preocupe mucho…

- ¿Preocupada por mi... pero si apenas me conoces…

- Somos familia Natsuki… ahora lo somos… es normal que este preocupada por ti

- OH!!…lo siento disculpa…he sido descortés contigo

- No te preocupes Natsuki, estoy bien… yo ya cené… ordené algo… así que cuando regreses la cena esta servida para ti Natsuki…

- Muchas gracias por preocuparte Mai, ya en un momento mas estaré en casa… no te preocupes OK? Hasta entonces…jaa-ne

Esa chica le había llamado a mi Natsuki de nuevo al móvil… de nuevo… por lo que escuché era muy evidente que le llamo por que estaba preocupada por Natsuki… al parecer Natsuki no le tomaba tanta importancia a esa chica, era una responsabilidad o un compromiso para ella, pero nada mas ,ahora yo me sentía un poco más tranquila por que Natsuki ya me había confesado lo que sentía por mi… me confesó que me amaba, y al hacerlo me hizo la mujer mas feliz del mundo.

- ¿Quién te ha llamado Natsuki… si… se puede saber?

- OH si… si se puede saber shizuru… era Mai

- Ara, Mai de nuevo… Natsuki… ¿Cómo es ella?, ¿Es linda? … ¿Cómo la ves?

- Shizuru… no te voy a mentir… es… muy linda, bastante, pero si por tu cabeza esta pasando lo que me estoy imaginando… despreocúpate, yo solo te quiero a ti, desde que nos conocimos me gustaste… es extraño, pero así fue

- Entonces, ¿no la miras más que como tu prima?

- Claro, además, apenas la conozco… shizuru… cambiemos de tema ¿si?

- C-como tu digas Natsuki - me limité a contestar, pues por lo que ví a Natsuki le molestaba que hablemos de esa chica, me había quitado un peso de encima, por lo menos ya estaba casi al 100% segura de que a Natsuki no le atraía esa chica como mujer.

- Hay algo más importante que hablar ahora shizuru... ahora que sabemos de nuestros sentimientos ¿Qué pasara?

- L-lo que tu quieras que pase Natsuki

- ¿Pero de que hablas? Si en la escuela se dan cuenta… ¿Qué crees que suceda?

- La verdad no lo se… yo soy la presidente del consejo estudiantil, debo ser un ejemplo en todo momento para los alumnos… eso si me da que pensar… a pesar de que quiera estar contigo

¿Había cometido un error en ese momento?… yo en ese instante no pensé en las palabras que dije antes de decirlas, no pensé en las consecuencias o en como las tomaría Natsuki, mi gran amor… estaba anteponiendo mis deberes como presidenta, entre el amor de Natsuki y yo, el gran amor que nos teníamos, así que decidí componer mi error, a pesar de todo amaba a Natsuki, haría lo que fuese por ella…

- ah…pensaba… que tu y yo…ya sabes…

- ¿Seriamos pareja?

-Quiero que seas mi novia… shizuru…

Al escuchar eso, no pude reaccionar en ese momento… quería a Natsuki, estaba segura, quería ser su novia, estaba completamente segura…

- Quiero pensar bien las cosas Nat

- ¡¿Qué?!, Shizuru, ¿Qué tienes que pensar? Nos queremos…

- Bromeo mi Natsuki-chan… ¡es que como me encanta verte con esa expresión en el rostro!... si… quiero ser tu novia Natsuki

- Shizuru… ¡shizuruu! – Corrí emocionada, Natsuki a abrazar a la chica castaña y le comienza a dar vueltas feliz - me haces la persona mas dichosa del mundo

- TE AMO Natsuki chan…

- Yo también Shizuru… este… - dice Natsuki haciendo una pausa y bajando a la kyotence - ya es tarde…tengo que irme, Mai me habló ya hace mucho rato atrás, pero espero verte mañana, como siempre en el colegio y quisiera que vinieras a mi departamento después de clase… ¿Qué dices? Podemos comer juntas, ver una película, platicar, o… lo que tu quieras… jeje"

- Claro que si mi Natsuki chan, como tu quieras, espero verte mañana entonces

- Si shizuru, te veo mañana, te amo recuérdalo.

Estas ultimas palabras me las dijo Natsuki y sentí algo extraño… como si se tratara de una despedida en nuestra primera cita, me lo dijo mientras se iba y nuestras manos poco a poco se separaban, las yemas de sus dedos rozaron con las mías y en ese momento se fue, por alguna extraña razón yo no quería dejarla ir, y sentí una nostalgia recorrer mi corazón. Mai, Tokiha Mai , apenas había llegado y su nombre ya me comenzaba a incomodar…

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Natsuki iba llegando en su motocicleta, se bajo de ella al llegar al edificio en donde vivía aseguro su moto y se dispuso a subir .Todo esto lo vio una chica desde el 7º piso, muy claramente.

-Ahí viene…jeje….- dijo y rió por lo bajo cerrando la persiana de la ventana por donde observaba.

Natsuki iba subiendo las escaleras ya con ansias de estar en su acogedor departamento

- Ah…menudo día el de hoy… - suspiro mientras iba sacando sus llaves de su pantalón

- Ya es tarde, me imagino que Mai ya ha de estar durmiendo, a estas horas y con el rollo de su viaje - dudo mucho que se haya molestado en esperarme - pensaba mientras abría la cerradura con llave, al entrar se encontró con el lugar hecho tinieblas - como supuse, Mai ya esta dormida - dijo entrando sigilosamente y sin hacer ruido, acento las llaves en la mesa de centro y se quito los zapatos , todo seguía en completa oscuridad … solo pudo ver en la barra de la cocina comida en platos desechables asentada y algunas latas vacías de te helado … lo de mas estaba intacto, la chica entro a la recamara pero por la oscuridad que predominaba el lugar no podía ver casi nada, vió un bulto en la cama por lo que se percato que la pelirroja ya dormía, así que confiadamente se deshizo de su traje de motociclista para ponerse una playera negra , larga y holgada y sus boxers que llevaba puestos. Dudó un poco si acostarse en la cama o en algún sofá de la casa, por Mai, pensó que quizás le incomodaría compartir cama con Natsuki, pero al final decidió acostarse en la cama.

- Al fin, a descansar, ufff…me lo merezco – estaba dispuesta a cerrar los ojos, cuando por la puerta vio una luz proveniente del cuarto de baño, lo que le llama la atención, y ve como poco a poco la silueta de una chica se comienza a acercar, y entra a la recamara .Nat instintivamente cerro los ojos como haciéndose a la dormida y la chica que se acercaba cada vez mas prendió una pequeña lámpara que estaba encima de un buró cerca de la cama.

-ohhh!! ya llegaste Natsuki … ni si quiera hiciste ruido… no te escuché

llegar … ¿Natsuki? - murmuró la chica acercándose mas cerca al rostro de Natsuki mirándola fijamente para percatarse si ya estaba dormida - parece que ya estas muy cansada Natsuki chan

En ese momento la chica pelirroja, sin apagar la tenue lámpara, se alejo un poco, dándole la espalda a Natsuki y comenzó a quitarse la toalla que cubría su cuerpo, apenas acababa de salir del baño, y según ella Natsuki seguía dormida así que poco a poco la toalla comenzó a caer, resbalando por su esbelto cuerpo, su espalda casi estaba completamente desnuda. Natsuki abrió los ojos y observo atónita esa escena, no reaccionaba, simplemente permanecía con los ojos muy abiertos, observaba atentamente como la semi-bronceada espalda de la chica quedaba desnuda, hasta llegar a la parte en donde la espalda termina…

-¿Q-que me pasa? No debo estar así, no debo pensar en estas cosas, yo tengo novia, Shizuru es mi novia, debo tener ojos solo para ella - pensó la chica con nerviosismo en el semblante, estaba muy preocupada pues al ver esa escena de la pelirroja pasaron muchas cosas por su cabeza, y en pocas palabras, le gusto verla desnuda

--------------------------------------------------------------

- Takeda ¿en que piensas? Kuga… ¿cierto? - pregunto un chico de cabello negro muy apuesto que llevaba el apellido Minagui a su compañero que estaba sentado a su lado en un asiento del autobús, iban a pasar una 'noche de fiesta' en un antro de la zona - vamos viejo, relájate, hoy es una noche de diversión, si ella no te quiere hay muchas más mujeres en el mundo para divertirse, no es la única, pásala bien esta noche.

- Reito… no se como puedes amar a una mujer y acostarte con otra cada noche solo por diversión

- Lo que yo hago no es diversión Takeda… trato de olvidar pero no puedo… cada vez que tengo relaciones con una chica… me imagino que a quien le hago el amor es a Shizuru Fujino… la dueña de mi corazón… y de alguna manera, será mía

-Reito… espero que no estés pensando en hacer alguna tontería…- comentó preocupado el chico de ojos verdes

- Ja… claro que no…bueno…no lo sé… tu deberías hacer lo mismo Takeda… yo te ayudaré amigo

- Pero yo no quiero acostarme con Kuga, yo lo que busco es ganar su corazón

- Que conmovedor, pero debes dejar tu marca sobre ella, hacerla tuya, yo te puedo ayudar… si quieres

- Reito…estas loco...- dijo el chico con cara de preocupación mirando a su amigo que tenia una mirada de lujuria mezclada con maldad

---------------------------------------------------

- Ah… en fin… me acostare a dormir, mañana será un largo día, tengo que ir a inscribirme a la academia de Fuuka, espero que a Natsuki no le moleste - Mai se acerco a Natsuki ya con una bata casi transparente azul cielo puesta, al venir de Francia era mas liberal que en Japón, no llevaba sostén debajo de la bata, así solía dormir, se acerco a la cama y se recostó, la peliazul le daba la espalda, Mai desde un principio sabia que Natsuki no dormía… y había hecho todo a propósito, así que ya estando en la cama intento seducirla, fingiendo estar dormida, se acerco a ella pegándose a su espalda de la ojiverde y abrazándola por la cintura fingiendo hacerlo por inercia

- ¡¿Qué?! - pensaba la peliazul, estaba en tensión, no se movía, pero podía sentir la tibia respiración de Mai en su cuello, cosa que la erizaba, y sentía sus suaves pechos pegados a su espalda, no pudo evitar erizarse al sentirlo. A duras penas la noche transcurrió, y Natsuki pudo conciliar el sueño, la chica de cabellos anaranjados dormía profundamente también

--------------------------------------------------------

¿Qué me sucedió aquella noche?... no lo se… no pude dormir, algo dentro de mi me decía que algo andaba mal… ¿un mal inicio?... Natsuki no dejaba de girar por mi cabeza, tenia un presentimiento, no se, algo extraño me sucedió… en ese momento me levante así como iba, en pijama, casi no recuerdo bien lo que pasó. No recordaba si pude dormir o no…

A la mañana siguiente fui al colegio como todos los días, estaba muy feliz, pues seria mi primer día como novia de Natsuki, llegue a la escuela con la ilusión de verla. Entre a mis clases como lo hacia normalmente, hice mis labores del consejo, y cuando halle un descanso, me dirigí al salón de mi Natsuki, ella no estaba ahí, entonces supuse que estaba en deportes, y en efecto, así fue. Me paré unos segundos a observarla por la ventana que daba a las canchas de football, ella no veía que yo la observaba. Mi intuición femenina me alertó…Natsuki estaba completamente atontada mirando hacia un lugar, yo inmediatamente empecé a buscar hacia donde se dirigía su mirada, hasta que di con algo… Mai Tokiha… estaba rodeada de otras chicas cerca de la cancha de football. Llevaba puesto el uniforme de natación, ahí me empecé a dar cuenta de que algo andaba mal, entonces entristecí… pero al mismo instante algo dentro de mi interior nacía… ¿Qué era? Hasta ese momento no lo sabia… era algo muy fuerte… ¿rabia? … quizás… ¿celos? … si… empecé a arder por dentro, no pude soportar eso. De repente sentí un fuerte dolor en la mano derecha, cuando volteé a ver estaba sangrando…hice tanta presión con la mano que mis uñas hirieron la palma de mi mano que permanecía cerrada…la sangre chorreaba así como las lagrimas que bajaban por mis mejillas… mi mayor miedo se hacia realidad, cuando apenas recién había hallado la felicidad…

**Continuara…**


	8. Chapter 8

"**AMOR ENFERMISO"**

**CAPITULO VIII**

**AUTORA:** _Daphne_ ( kanu_.mx)

**El dolor que sentía en mi corazón mezclado con rabia y otras sensaciones al ver a Natsuki se hacia cada vez mas presente dentro de mi, al ver cuando algún chico o chica mostraba interés por mi Natsuki chan ,sin embargo, no quería hacer ninguna locura, pues por ello estaba dejando de pensar y simplemente iba a actuar, así que intente tranquilizarme, por unos segundos permanecía con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza hacia abajo para no contemplar esa escena e intentar que se borrara de mi mente,"shizuru, tranquila" me dije a mi misma, fue entonces que decidí levantar la mirada mas tranquilamente y mire hacia ahí de nuevo. Ahora la chica de cabellos anaranjados estaba con Natsuki, hablaban de algo, las dos se veían muy animadas, Mai sostenía unos cuadernos y libros entre los brazos pegados a su pecho y Natsuki lucia nerviosa, me quede observando unos segundos…**

-Natsuki, espero no te moleste que yo este aquí ni sea un estorbo para ti, es que como sabes yo aun estaba en la preparatoria cuando vivía en Paris, así que terminare mis estudios aquí para después ingresar a la universidad

- descuida Mai, esta bien… ¿has venido a inscribirte? ¿En que grupo estarás?

-me ha tocado en el 2 B , no se donde quede el aula, es lo que les estaba preguntando a esas chicas

- Mai, debiste recurrir primero a mi…yo estoy en el 2 B…

-¡¿en verdad?! ¡Estaremos en el mismo grupo!.- _grito emocionada la chica y por la misma emoción, salto y abrazo a la ojiverde ._

"**¡¿Qué demonios le pasa a esa chica?!"Pensé dentro de mi, ardiendo de coraje, entonces recordé que YO soy la presidente del consejo de estudiantes, y decidí utilizar mi puesto en este momento**...

- ¡miren, viene Kaichou fujino! – _varios chicos y chicas que estaban en los alrededores comenzaron a decir entre ellos, al ver ala castaña acercarse hacia donde estaban, y a que usualmente ella siempre estaba en la sala del consejo estudiantil con Reito san y rara vez tenían el "privilegio" de verla , ante tales comentarios, natsuki volteo a ver y se encontró con una shizuru caminando hacia ella con una actitud arrogante…muy distinta ala shizuru que conocía, a la shizuru habitualmente sonriente y amable con todos…_

- Shizuru…¿Qué sucede?

- hola Kuga san, veo que estas muy bien acompañada…-_dice shizuru en un tonito que daba a entender que le desagradaba la chica, no como cumplido.-_pero que mal educada eres Natsuki… ¿no piensas presentarnos?

- (s…shizuru…¿Por qué estas hablando asi?).-_pensó natsuki dentro de si_ .- ahhmm, es verdad, shizuru ella es Mai…mi prima.

- ara, hola Mai san, gusto en conocerte. Shizuru Fujino, para servirte- _dijo extendiéndole la mano ala chica con una mirada retante._

- h…hola...- _Mai no sabia si darle la mano o no, lo hizo pero con mucho temor_ –Tokiha Mai

- Mai san, será necesario que te consigas el uniforme escolar lo antes posible, en esta institución no puedes estar en esas fachas, asi que tienes que ponértelo, por hoy te lo pasare, pero que no se repita de nuevo, no te demores en conseguírtelo para mañana.

-(definitivamente, shizuru ¿Por qué te comportas así? Ella no te ha hecho nada…) – _volvieron a pasar preguntas por la cabeza de Natsuki, le extrañaba la actitud de shizuru._

- ¿disculpa?... soy nueva en "este instituto" .- _dijo mai haciendo un énfasis en estas ultimas palabras _– es por eso que aun no traigo el uniforme eso es justificable.

- yo simplemente te dije que es lo que deberías hacer, bueno, mas bien, te di una orden, mañana no podrás pasar si no consigues el uniforme cariño.- _dijo la castaña sin ceder ante su tono arrogante._

- con todo Respeto compañera…Fujino… ¿Quién te crees que eres para darme ordenes? no eres nadie para ha…

- soy la presidenta del consejo de estudiantes- _dijo shizuru cortándole las palabras ala pelirroja_- este es mi deber y mi responsabilidad, ya te dije lo que tienes que hacer y si no quieres respetar mi autoridad, la directora se encargara de ti, tienes que aprender a controlar tu vocabulario y tu manera de contestarle a tus sempais .

- disculpa…yo no… no sabia que eras tan importante aquí, entiendo, pero aun así, Fujino sama, la que llego agrediéndome,de mal humor y con su comportamiento arrogante ¡fuiste tu!

- shizuru, cálmate por favor, Mai es nueva, no ha tenido tiempo de conseguir el uniforme, ¿Por qué te pones así con algo tan insignificante? Vamos… yo la acompañare a comprarse uno, descuida, y tranquila.

- natsuki... _– alcanzo a decir la pelirroja y se quedo mirando a natsuki sorprendida._

- shizuru .- _decia natsuki mientras se acercaba ala chica kyotence para después decirle algo disimuladamente casi en susurros_ .- shizuru, ¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo? Quiero que me lo digas al rato…hablaremos con mas tranquilidad.- ¡Mai! ,ven, vamos a casa. Creo tener la solucion a este problemita.

- claro…Natsuki .- _dijo la chica pelirroja mientras se acercaba a la peliazul_

- Mai, discúlpala. Shizuru esta muy estresada últimamente por sus cargos como presidenta del consejo, eso es una gran responsabilidad y requiere de mucha dedicación y tiempo por eso esta estresada en realidad ella no es así.- _dijo natsuki mientras caminaba con mai para irse a su casa, dejando a shizuru atrás._

- no te preocupes natsuki. Esta bien, comprendo…es solo que…esa chica lucia bastante enfadada y me extraña que siendo la primera vez en vernos me haya tratado de esa manera tan descortés y agresiva.

- ella normalmente no es asi, te digo, tiene problemas de estrés por sus responsabilidades, olvida este desagradable problema por favor, vamos a casa, tengo un par de uniformes mas, tendrás que probártelos para ver si son de tu talla,.- _dijo la chica mirando de reojo el llamativo busto de mai _.- al menos te sacaran del apuro mañana y en lo que consigues unos.

- muchisimas gracias Natsuki, te has portado muy amable conmigo… en verdad te lo agradezco.

- no tienes nada que agradecer mai, en serio..

-¡Natsuki san!

-¿ehh? Ahh, ¿Qué sucede Tate? _.- pregunto Nat, y observo que Tate se quedo mirando ala chica que acompañaba Natsuki._

- esto…emm…¡ahh si! Natsuki, ¿tienes libre hoy en la noche?

- supongo…¿por?

- es que me han enviado unos amigos a decirte que darán una fiesta por la noche, en la residencia de Nao yuuki,la prima de Minagui Reito . y tu presencia es imprescindible . quieren que estés ahí por ser de las mas populares en el colegio.

- ¿yuuki? ¿Ella te ha mandado a invitarme?

- no precisamente. Pero gente muy cercana a ella que dice conocerte quiere que estés ahí .

- vaya, ¿Quiénes son?

- no lo se Natsuki, solo me han dicho que te invite por que saben que me llevo contigo.-_observó un momento a la pelinaranja _.- puedes llevar a mas gente si quieres.

- ¿hmmm? Yuiichi, te presento a Mai, es mi prima , viene de Francia y estudiara aquí.- _se apresuro a decir natsuki ante el evidente interés hacia mai por parte de Tate, esto que dijo Tate al ultimo fue muy obvio, quería que mai estuviera ahí también. _

- mucho gusto Tate san .- _dijo la pelirroja extendiéndole la mano al rubio y dedicándole una sonrisa._

- el gusto es mío Mai san…tu también estas invitada ala fiesta de por la noche, seria un gusto para mi verte ahí.

- muchas gracias Tate kun, intentare estar ahí

- nos vemos entonces en la noche chicas, ¡hasta luego!- grito tate alejándose de las chicas.

-------------------------------------------

¿por que? esa actitud de natsuki no me agrado para nada, defendiendo a esa chica que apenas conoce...en vez de apoyarme a mi, que soy su novia,¿que le sucede?

*RIIN*suena el celular de shizuru-

(pantalla del movil)

shizuru, iré a tu casa en un rato, solo termino unas cosas y estoy ahi ¿OK? necesito hablar contigo acerca de lo que sucedió hoy y de otra cosa mas, besos, te amo

Natsuki.

-----------------------------------------

- entremos.

-claro natsuki

Ambas chicas entraban al departamento de natsuki.

- en mi armario tengo mis uniformes, toma el q gustes y pruébatelo, espero que te queden

- muchas gracias natsuki, no te preocupes

-Mai- dijo la chica de ojos verdes ala otra.

- ¿que sucede natsuki?

- acerca de lo de esta noche, ¿iras? tu escuchaste a tate kun , el personalmente dijo que te podia llevar, tu también estas invitada.

- que pena natsuki, no conozco a nadie, no se si ir ...

-precisamente, de esa manera conocerás mas gente de la escuela esta bien, ¿no te parece?

- etto...creo que tienes razon natsuki...

- entonces, saldremos de aquí alas 8pm , me voy a dar un baño y saldré...necesito ir a ver a alguien

. ohh, ¿saldras?

- si pero no tardare, ire a casa de la presidenta Fujino.

-¿¿de esa??

-si...es que...nada, olvidalo.

- ¿que ibas a decir Natsuki?

- nada mai, no es el momento de decirlo, es demasiado pronto .bueno, me voy a dar una ducha

------------------------------------------

- Oye reito...¿iras ala fiesta de hoy?  
- Por supuesto takeda, mi presencia esta noche es la mas importante.

-¿que?

- shizuru estará ahi...

-¿como sabes?

- es la presidenta del consejo , tiene que estar ahi amigo...y también

kuga, debes aprovechar tu oportunidad, acércate a ella

- Hare lo posible.

-----------------------------------------

_mientras tanto natsuki iba llegando a casa de shizuru, se bajo de la moto y se dispuso a tocar el timbre de la lujosa mansión Fujino._

- debe ser natsuki,fumi san, dile que pase, que venga a mi recamara

- enseguida señorita.

- pase señorita Kuga. la señorita shizuru esta en su recamara, puede usted pasar a ella.

- claro fumi san, gracias.

natsuki llego hasta la recamara de la que era ahora su novia, se paro frente ala puerta y decidió tocar la puerta

- ¡adelante!- gritaron desde adentro .natsuki paso, y lo que se encontro la dejo muy sorprendida y con rubor en las mejillas, bastante notorio.

- ¿que sucede mi amor? - _pregunto la castaña a la natsuki que todavía permanecía parada sin moverse en la entrada de la recamara, shizuru estaba con tan solo una toalla cubriéndole el cuerpo ,sus preciosos cabellos dorados caían mojados aun por su hombro derecho, el cabello lo tenia a un lado_...

-s...shizuru....

- ara Natsuki ¿que le sucede a tus mejillas? - _dijo la castaña acortando mas la distancia que la separaba de su amada natsuki, comenzó a caminar hacia ella de una manera bastante sensual ,natsuki no podía ni hablar.- _¿no vas a saludar a tu novia como se debe?

- c...claro.- _apenas pudieron salir estas palabras de los labios de la ojiverde puesto que aun estaba perdida ante tal escena, cosa que aprovecho shizuru para acercarse mas a natsuki ,quien aun estaba pegada en la puerta de la recamara ,la castaña se acerco y acorto au mas la distancia que las separaba, tomo los brazos de natsuki e hizo que esta los ponga alrededor de su cintura ,entonces shizuru culmino con un beso, Natsuki reacciono al sentir esos suaves y dulces labios de su novia, y comenzo a corresponder el beso, al principio lento y cariñoso, pero poco a poco se fue haciendo mas intenso y apasionado , la respiracion de Natsuki notablemente comenzó a sonar agitada y empezó y acariciar la espalda de la carmín ,lentamente comenzó a bajar hasta su cuello ,probándolo, besándolo, la habitación comenzaba a sentirse cada vez mas acalorada._

_. hmmm,N...natsuki...¿que haces? .- pregunto la carmín a su novia, ambas ya estaban muy excitadas por ese simple rose y temían que pasara algo mas en ese momento, shizuru no quería dejarse llevar todavía por sus impulsos, quizás este no era el momento adecuado, quizás seria mas adelante, quería que fuese lo mas lindo posible, una ocasión especial..._

- sh...shizuru...

- ¿que sucede?

- detengámonos, yo... no creo que este sea el momento...tengo que hablar contigo.

- ¿de que quieres hablar Natsuki?

- shizuru, ¿que sucedió por la mañana?¿por que estabas comportándote de esa manera con Mai?

- ahh...era eso...

- sii,¿por que lo hiciste?

- discúlpame me sali de control...por que te amo.

-¿amarme?...si en verdad me amas no deberías comportarte asi...¿estabas celosa?

- si...lo admito...esa chica es guapa ,tengo mis razones para estar celosa

- ahh ya...olvidalo mi amor, no te preocupes, me gusta que te pongas celosa, me haces sentir que si te importo

- claro que me importas mi amor, mi Natsuki. -_ se dan un beso corto_.-hay otra cosa shizuru, supongo que ya estas enterada que en la noche habra una fiesta, en casa de una tal Nao yuuki

- ohh si , Nao , hija de saotome yuki, un empresario millonario.

-¿asi de importante es? yo ni lo conocia...jeje...shizuru, quisiera que me acompañaras a esa fiesta, quisiera ir contigo ¿paso por ti alas 8pm?

- esta bien natsuki, solo terminare unas cosas y arreglo

- entonces te veo a esa hora, no me puedo quedar mucho tiempo tengo que irme, nos vemos .- _se acerca y la besa tiernamente para después acariciarle la mejilla_ _y dejarla ir._

**Esa noche iba a ser una noche catastrófica, quizás hubiera sido mejor no haber asistido a ella, no sabíamos que esa noche comenzaría a suceder todo, no sabíamos que nuestra presencia ahí ocasionaría tantas desgracias, o al menos el inicio de todo.**

*regreso a la actualidad*

- señorita fujino ¿que sucedió esa noche? cuéntenos por favor, todo lo que diga nos servira, espero y todo esto que nos ha estado diciendo sea verdad

-claro, no tengo por que mentirles, y desde un principio les dije que quiero contarles toda la verdad para resolver este problema de una vez.

-----------------------------------------------------

-¿q…que es esto? No logro distinguir el rostro de esa persona,¿Por qué no conseguiste fotografías mas claras Yamada? _.- una chica de cabellos rojizos hechos en una coleta,, se encontraba sentada en un bar al lado de un hombre, aparentemente un detective de nombre llamada._

- Estaba demasiado obscuro el lugar, no pude distinguir prácticamente nada, eso fue lo mas que pude, esa chica que esta en el lago…es ella… yuuki Nao…la hija única de uno de los mas reconocidos empresarios millonarios de Japón… el hecho de que haya terminado asi…es realmente sorprendente…

- es increíble…yo cuando lo supe no lo pude creer, en verdad es preocupante que esto este ocurriendo…¿Qué sucede con ese colegio? No se pero…creo que me imagino quien fue…y quisiera hacer algo para ayudar, pero primero tengo que confirmar mis sospechas, Yamada por favor, sigue vigilando al objetivo, puede ser que este relacionada directamente con estos casos, según lo poco que ya se , pero necesito confirmar, no estoy muy segura de cual es la verdad, necesito pruebas sólidas , consíguelas por favor.

- entiendo, con su permiso señorita Midori.

- el resto de la paga la tendrás la próxima vez Yamada, haz un trabajo mejor, te lo agradeceré muchísimo, esto es algo realmente importante para mi. Hay que hacer justicia.

-------------------------------------------------

-continue por favor, Fujino san.

*regreso al relato de shizuru*

_Mas tarde, Natsuki ya iba llegando ala casa de shizuru, se estaciono y decidió bajar del vehiculo, no sin antes ser detenida unos segundos por la chica que la acompañaba, en esta vez un vehiculo kamaro para ser mas específicos_

- Natsuki espera.- _dijo la pelirroja tomándola por la chamarra cuando esta ya se iba bajando.- _

-¿eh? ¿sucede algo Mai?

- ¿Qué hemos venido a hacer aquí?

- ah, he venido a buscar a alguien que ira con nosotras igual ,mi…- _se detuvo antes de terminar la frase que pensaba decir_.- amiga , la presidente…

-¿ira con nosotras ala fiesta? Ella no…

- si esta invitada Mai.- _dijo natsuki cortando las palabras de la pelirroja _.- ella es muy importante y famosa en el colegio, esta invitada, esta tarde que vine a visitarla me c omento que estaba invitada ala fiesta, y decidi que venga con nosotras…¿te molesta?

- no…por supuesto que no…se que es tu mejor amiga, la conoces desde hace mas tiempo que a mi , lo comprendo

- muy bien, entonces voy por ella. – menciono la ojiverde y bajo de lleno del auto, llendo hacia tocar el timbre de la casa.

**Escuche tocar el timbre, por lo que me apresure a bajar, lo recuerdo perfectamente, yo estaba parada frente a el espejo, dándome los últimos toques para verme hermosa para mi Natsuki, quería que esta noche fuera especial. Estaría con ella en esa fiesta, nuestra primera fiesta como pareja, por lo tanto estaba muy pero muy emocionada, no imagine lo que sucedería esa noche…**

_*****__suena el timbre*_

- ¡Ya llego! Debe ser Natsuki _- corre a abrir la puerta y al abrirla se encuentra con esos profundos ojos verdes , esa mirada hermosa que tanto le gustaba contemplar, y con la que se perdía, como si de cierta manera algo dentro de ella la poseyera, y ya no se daba cuenta de sus actos…_

- ¿ya estas lista cariño? - _pregunto natsuki hablando quedito como para que nadie escuchara lo que decía._

_- _¿Por qué no hablas mas fuerte? .- _en ese momento con la mirada se puso a buscar algo, hasta que miro bien el auto, en la parte trasera venia sentada Mai tokiha_

- ¡¿Por qué vino ella?! – _exclamo_ _exaltada la castaña_

- shizuru,t ranquilizate,.- _se apresuro a decir natsuki tomando a shizuru por los hombros y virando a ver ala chica del auto disimuladamente como para que ella no se fije de los actos de la castaña ._- estos dos días has estado muy irritable , ¡no se que sucede contigo!

- ahh ¿no sabes? Natsuki, has estado demasiado pegada a esa chica ¿tu crees que he podido siquiera pegar un ojo sabiendo que ella pasa las 24 horas del día pegada a mi novia como un chicle??pues ¡NO!

- jaah…¿acaso le tienes miedo a mi prima?

- TU prima que no lo es de sangre esta demasiado cerca de ti…eso me preocupa.

- shizuru, baja la voz ¿quieres? Mai podría escuchar…

- Mai,Mai,Mai ¡¿Por qué le prestas demasiada atención?! _– grito en forma de reclamo shizuru, cosa que llamo la atención de mai, ese grito había llegado hasta el auto estacionado un poco lejos de ahí y con los vidrios subidos_.-apenas la conoces, es una perfecta Ex-tra-ña

- tranquila shizuru, tranquila _- dijo natsuki tratando de calmar a su novia, quien evidente mente estaba a punto de sufrir un colapso nervioso_

- ¿tranquila? …no puedo natsuki , no puedo fingir tranquilidad ,no mas… tengo miedo… - _suspiro la chica con un evidente cambio de estado de animo, ahora tornándose su rostro mas triste y preocupado_.

- entra .- _dijo natsuki metiéndose , metiendo a shizuru y cerrando la puerta ya que ella permanecía aun fuera y shizuru parada en la puerta_- no temas, nada pasara MAi no me gusta…para nada, por favor, es solo un favor que le estoy haciendo a ella y a mi tía

-demuéstramelo.

- ¿ehh?

- demuéstrame tu amor , Natsuki …

- ¿a que te refieres?

- apenas llevamos 2 días saliendo y pasa esto…vaya suerte.- _menciono shizuru en forma de queja._

- nada pasara,ya te dije ,vamos a la fiesta amor ¿si? Intenta tratar a Mai, no es mala, ya lo veras.

- esta bien .- _dijo shizuru acercándose con un ligero puchero y dándole un pequeño beso a Natsuki en los labios_ .- vamos, te amo.

-yo también shizuru, te amo mucho, por cierto, te ves mas hermosa de lo normal con esa faldita negra y esa blusa roja….se te ve estupendamente genial

- gracias mi amor - _dijo sonriente la castaña, entonces ya mas felices y tranquilas salieron para dirigirse a la fiesta en la mansión YUUKI._

_---------------------------------------------------_

- el ambiente se pone cada vez mejor ¿no? Reito …

- así es Takeda, uffff ¡que mujeres! .- _conversaban Reito y Takeda sentados en un sillón tomando unas bebidas tranquilamente, Reito parecía estar disfrutando mucho de la fiesta pero Takeda lucia bastante cohibido y nervioso_.- vamos amigo, no estés nervioso, Kuga dentro de poco llegara, ya lo veras, te aconsejo que aproveches cuanta oportunidad se te asome esta noche con ella…mira…esta mansión tiene mas de 150 recamaras…podrías perderte del camino con ella durante un rato y pasarla bien…¿no crees? jajaja

- En verdad Reito, no se como puedes ser así, ya te dije que no, no quiero. simplemente me conformo con mirarla aun que sea de lejos…

- Eres un verdadero idiota Takeda, te acercas a ella, le invitas a sentarse contigo, conversan, entre copita y copita le das otra…y después…el postre.

- me molesta tu actitud, lo siento pero no pienso igual que tu , amigo…eres un cerdo …

- jajajaja, lo se takeda, lo se…

- ¡Miren ahí viene Nao sama! – _se escucharon los gritos de admiración de varios invitados ala gran fiesta que ofrecia yuuki caminaba escoltada por 2 hombres enflusados y altos con gafas, sus guardaespaldas._

_- _bienvenidos sean todos, espero se diviertan mucho esta noche.- _grito nao alzando su copa de vino ._- ¡que comience la musica Dj!

- mira Reito , Nao viene para aca

- si… viene a hablar conmigo seguramente

- hola Reito, y…

-Es Takeda, un amigo.

- hola takeda, oye Reito que bueno que viniste

-claro, no podia faltar lo sabes, además, hoy es un buen pretexto para acercarme mas ala chica que me gusta

- ohh sigues en tus andadas ¿eh? Jaja, te deseo suerte con ella

- gracias. Por cierto seguramente tu tambien sigues haciendo de las tuyas¿ verdad?

- ¿Qué comes que adivinas? Jaja, espero me presentes chicas hermosas esta noche Reito, o pasame a alguna de tus fans que ni falta te hacen

- jaja, por supuesto, espero pesques una buena presa esta noche

**Estaba feliz de estar a lado de natsuki muy feliz, pero …no se…la presencia de mai me decía algo ,parecía ser buena persona, pero me daba mala espina, no lo se**

**- **Reito, Reito, mira quienes vienen llegando

-¿eh? .- volteo _a ver el chico, mirando a las personas que venían entrando ala fiesta_.- shizuru…

-Kuga…y…¿? ¿Quién es esa chica? La pelirroja

- no lo se, no la conozco…nao…¿tu invitaste a esa chica?

- hmmm, debe ser la chica que me dijo Yuichi…el la invito, parece que le gusto , aunque la verdad la tipa no esta nada mal…pero…¿Quién es la de cabellos azulados? ¿Es Natsuki Kuga? La chica ala que mande invitar especialmente , en verdad tenias razon Reito, es muy linda…

- ¿Ves? Telo dije Nao, sabia que te gustaria

- Reito…ya entiendo…¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer? - _pregunto un preocupado Takeda al chico de ojos miel. _

_- _mi shizuru se ve hermosa con esa ropa…que antojable y sexy …

- jajaja Reito ¿Qué estas esperando? Ve a saludarla, puede que esta sea tu noche, por lo que veo no viene con algún acompañante, solo con sus amigas.

- jeje,nao, eso es lo que tu piensas…pero ahí, hay alguien muy intima para shizuru, y con quien parece mantener una relacion, me ha dado esa impresión desde hace mucho además de que el otro dia me parecio haberlas visto besándose…

- ¿de que hablas? ¿Alguna de esas dos chicas es su pareja entonces?

- si…

- Reito…¿es la chica pelirroja? –_pregunto ingenuo takeda, reito no le había dicho aun que natsuki parecia estar enamorada de shizuru, podía ser un Patan pero no quería lastimar a su amigo con algo así._

_-_ si…es la pelirroja Takeda. ¿Por qué no vas por mas bebidas amigo? Nao tiene sed,¿no es asi nao?

-¿Eh?¿yo?...ahhh…siii, me apetece tomar algo bien helado – _respondió la chica siguiéndole la corriente a reito, al parecer querían hablar algo que no querían que nadie mas escuchara._

- enseguida traigo mas bebidas.

- Nao, necesito que me ayudes.

- ¿Qué necesitas reito? Que debo hacer por ti

- mmm, le mentí a takeda, la chica que parece andar con mi shizuru, es Natsuki, quiero que me ayudes, quítasela de encima, por lo menos esta noche…¿entiendes?

-ohhh,claro…mira que no me costara nada.- _respondió la chica observando a lo lejos ala peliazul que estaba saludando a algunos invitados en la fiesta_.- es muy atractiva…es justo mi tipo ¿Cómo lo ves? Jeje, pero no entiendo ¿Por qué le mentiste a takeda diciéndole que es aquella pelirroja?

- por que a el le gusta Natsuki desde hace mucho tiempo, no quise lastimarlo diciendo eso asi que por favor, no digas nada cuando el regrese, me da lastima, tu sabes…

- si, pierde cuidado, te dejo por que voy a comenzar con mi cacería de esta noche, será muy divertido jiji

-------------------------------------------

-shizuru,¿quieres algo de beber? –pregunto natsuki.

- si , Te verde helado.

.- jeje,shizuru no creo que hayan dado te aquí ,solo soda.

- aww. No importa, entonces soda esta bien.

- ¿Mai quieres algo?

- no gracias natsuki, hasta el rato voy por algo.

- de acuerdo, ya regreso.

Un chico ruibio venia acercándose desde apenas detecto la presencia de la pelinaranja en el lugar, Tate Yuichi.

- buenas noches kaichou sama, mai san.

- Buenas noches Tate san

- buenas noches Tate kun – dijo sonriente mai.

- ¿Cómo ven el hambiente?

- muy buena musica – dijo mai

- asi es…- complemento shizuru.

- ¿te gusta la musica mai san? ¿Por qué no bailamos? Concedeme una pieza señorita…- dijo el chico extendiendole la mano a mai para ir a bailar.

- ¡claro!

**Yo me quede ahí sola parada por un momento ,que bueno que mai se había ido con Tate a bailar, no me hubiera gustado quedarme mas tiempo con ella ahí, estaba tensa, no quería hablarla, y se que ella ami tampoco. a lo lejos pude observar a Reito, no dejaba de mirar para donde yo estaba, mas bien, no apartaba su vista de mi, cosa que me incomodo y decidí voltear para otro lado, pero de nada me sirvió, por que al verme sola en un rincón, decidió levantarse y dirigirse hacia mi .**

**-**Que tal, shizuru san.

- hola Reito. –conteste muy cortante.

- ¿quieres algo de beber?

- no gracias.

- ¿segura?

-si.

- mmm,¿Qué te sucede preciosa? Me estas tratando muy mal…mira que muchas chicas del colegio quisieran estar en este momento en tu lugar…

- ahh si? Pues que tontas.

- me gustaría platicar contigo un rato…¿Por qué no vienes conmigo?

- no por ahora, gracias, ya tendremos mas tiempo para platicar en la escuela.

- como tu quieras, cuando quieras buscarme hazlo, estoy en el sillón de arriba ,en una zona especial. con la anfitriona de la fiesta y unos amigos mas.

- gracias.

**Yo ya no quería ni siquiera dirigirle la palabra, era un tonto, ya no lo soportaba, su sola presencia me enfermaba, mas bien, desde que me robo ese beso e intento seducirme, comencé a huir mas de no regresaba y yo ya estaba ansiosa de estar a su lado, entonces me fui al tocador un momento, antes de que ella regresara**.

-¿Qué quiere señorita? Un daiquiri, whisky en las rocas, vodka…

- quiero soda por favor…

- puedes pedir algo mas si quieres – _se dirigió a ella una chica de cabello corto y rojo,ambas estaban en la barra de bebidas.- _es gratis,yo invite, asi que puedes tomar cuanto gustes.

- ¿Quién eres?

- Yuki Nao, la anfitriona de esta fiesta, mucho gusto .- _dijo la chica saludando de un beso en la mejilla a natsuki_- ¿tu como te llamas?

- Natsuki Kuga,el gusto es mio – dijo natsuki ya con sus sodas en las manos.- gracias de todas maneras yuki san, tengo que ir a entregar estas sodas.

- ahh..¿vienes acompañada?¿por quien?

- por mi novia.

- ahh…tu novia…natsuki san, me ha dado mucho gusto toparme contigo,espero verte de nuevo.

-si, ami tambien Nao san…- _dijo la chica ojiverde para después retirarse e ir hasta donde habia dejado a su princesa castaña_.

-----------------------------------------------------

- dios,¿Por qué me siento asi? – _pensaba shizuru frente al espejo del baño mientras se apretaba el pecho._-como si supiera que algo malo va a suceder…"tranquila shizuru" todo va a estar bien...ahora, regresare ,natsuki ya debe haber regresado.

---------------------------------------------------

-¿ehh? ¿Dónde esta shizuru? – _decía natsuki mientras sostenía los refrescos y veía para todos lados _– no la veo…ire a buscarla.

_Natsuki iba caminando buscando a shizuru por cada pasillo de la grande mansion, pero no la encontraba, parecía habérsela tragado la tierra ,la mansión era muy grande por lo que fácilmente una persona se perdería ahí, no coincidieron para nada, a pesar que shizuru ya iba llendo a donde estaban en un principio. estando en busca de su novia,Natsuki entro a un cuarto, estaba completamente obscuro , pero entro por que ese cuarto permanecía con la puerta abierta, y pensó que ella pudiera estar ahí (algo ilogico mi querida natsuki¿Qué rayos piensas que estaria haciendo ahí shizuru??Por dios…jajaja xD _)

- ¿shizuru? ¿e..estas aquí?

-shhh… - _dijo alguien detrás de ella, ella solo quiso voltear a ver de reojo pero antes que lo hiciera, alguien cerro la puerta del cuarto aquel y quedo todo completamente a obscuras._- tranquila-

- ¿q…quien eres?¿q…que haces?

- me gustas mucho Natsuki san…mucho… -_dijo la persona que la aprisiono en esa habitación, al parecer era una mujer, se le fue acercando poco a poco a Nat, la tomo por el cuello, y la beso apasionadamente._

--------------------------------------------------

- "Rayos, yo no debería estar perdiendo el tiempo con este idiota, debería estar con Natsuki el mayor tiempo posible, o esa zorra de la fujino se puede a provechar, yo no me trago el cuento de q es su amiga, fujino se puso celosa de mi, lo se, le gusta Natsuki también" – _pensaba mai mientras estaba bailando con Tate._

_-¿_sucede algo mai san?

- no…nada Tate kun – _respondió con una falsa sonrisa._-bueno…sii…si me disculpas, tengo que ir al tocador…

-ahh…si, no te preocupes.

-------------------------------------------------

-¿natsuki? …no puede ser que no haya regresado aun…¿Dónde estas natsuki? Yo ni siquiera tarde en el tocador…- _pasaban cosas por la mente de shizuru mientras buscaba con la mirada a natsuki, ahora ella decidió buscarla, y comenzó a caminar recorriendo la gran mansión yuki para encontrarla. -_rayos Natsuki, parece que estamos jugando busca busca como dos niñas pequeñas…

**Todo iba a comenzar, no sabia que ese pequeño incidente haría estallar la bomba, me fui a buscar a Natsuki y no aparecía por ninguna parte, todas las recamaras de la mansión estaban cerradas con llave, algunas silenciosas, en otras se escuchaba que algunos invitados hacían de las suyas teniendo sexo dentro de ellas,¿estaría Natsuki metida en alguna haciendo lo mismo? "no lo creo, ella no es así" pensé, confiaba plenamente en que ella no seria capaz de hacerme algo así, busque por mucho tiempo y nada, Natsuki no apareció, solo me faltaba revisar una parte de la mansión.**

- Continuara…

Notas dela autora:

_Amm, espero les este gustando el fanfiction, aunque entiendo que es algo difícil entenderlo,bueno,explicare un poco,el principio fue la actualidad ,natsuki en la carcel,shizuru llorando por ella yrelatandole a los policias lo que sucedió.por momentos ellos interrumpen su relato preguntando cosas ahí mismo tengo marcado cuando sucede cada acontecimiento, y cuando shizuru explica,son las letras negritas,lo de mas igual es su recordatorio pero a manera de flash back. _

_Espero sus reviews,alimentan mis ganas de seguir comentando!!! Acepto criticas tambien y dudas n_n_

_Att. Daphne sama._


	9. Chapter 9

"**AMOR ENFERMISO"**

**CAPITULO IX**

**AUTORA:** _Daphne_ ( kanu_.mx)

- shhh calmate, no te hare daño Natsuki chan.

- ¡¿s…shizuru?!

**- ¿n…**nani?

- ¡shizuru! Asi que aquí estabas…

- ahh ,asi es…- _natsuki pensaba que la persona que estaba con ella era shizuru ,puesto que todo estaba completamente obscuro y la chica le hablaba en susurros ,casi inaudible resultaba su voz.-_¿ por que no me avisaste que estarías aquí? Quizás con una llamada, o un mensaje al móvil, me preocupe mucho…

- por que…por que…por que era una sorpresa, quería que hagas esto, que me busques por tu cuenta.

- shizuru…

- Natsuki… - _decía la chica en sollozos_,-¿Qué sucede shizuru? ¿para que has venido aquí? Basta de misterios.

- ¿Para que crees?

-etto…- _nuestra peliazul trago saliva nerviosamente ante tal tono seductor con el que se le dirigía su sensual novia _- ¿p..pp…p..para que??

- mejor dejemos de hablar y comencemos a actuar_. - menciono la chica que estaba con ella para después comenzar a besarla apasionadamente, tan necesitada, besaba los labios de natsuki de una manera magistral, la manera de besar de esa chica prendió a natsuki en cuestión de segundos pero por un momento detuvo aquel apasionado encuentro._-¡shizuru,espera.!.- _dijo un poco sobresaltada la chica_.

- ¿Qué sucede natsuki?

- ¿Estas…segura de que quieres hacer esto conmigo?

- vaya que pregunta, claro, mas que segura…

- shizuru … - _natsuki no lo penso dos veces y se le abalanzo ala chica, dentro de la obscuridad que dominaba el cuarto solo se estaba dejando llevar, y en el suelo, donde estaban, la haria suya, natsuki queria poseer a "shizuru" y demostrarle su amor con cada beso,cada caricia, cada palabra al oido…_

_--------------------------------------------------------_

_-_disculpa, ¿has visto a kuga natsuki? – _preguntaba una preocupada castaña a las personas que estaban por los alrededores, conocían a natsuki, sin duda era bastante popular en la escuela por obvias razones._

- no, para nada.

-gracias,- _su cara se torno visiblemente en un rostro desilucionado ,preocupado, ya no sabia que hacer,¿Dónde estaba natsuki?_

- ¡Tate san!

- ¿Qué sucede kaichou sama?

- ¿has visto a Natsuki? No la encuentro por ningún lado…

- no, no la he visto desde que…espera…es verdad, la vi cuando yo bailaba con mai, ella estaba en la barra, conversando con una chica ala cual no le vi el rostro solo recuerdo que era pelirroja.

-¿Quién podrá ser? Natsuki no tiene alguna amiga con esa descripción.

- ohh, yo pensé que eran hasta conocidas por que…esa chica saludo de beso en la mejilla a natsuki.

- ¿Qué?... "¿será posible que natsuki este con ella ahora?" – _pensó la castaña sacando congeturas apresuradamente._

- si, oye yo quisiera preguntarte lo mismo, ¿has visto a Mai?

-amm, no ¿por?

- es que hace un rato se fue al tocador, pero no ha regresado, eso me preocupa.

- mmm … Tate kun, ya me has dejado con la duda.

- ¿ehh? ¿duda? ¿De que?

- nada, olvídalo, y gracias de todas maneras, seguiré buscando a Natsuki.

-----------------------------------------

-ahh…shizuru, mi amor, sabes te deseo tanto…

- sii, si natsuki yo también - _seguía diciendo la chica en susurros al oido de natsuki, esto enchino la piel de la ojiverde_.

-------------------------------------------

**Ya me había entrado la desesperación, ¿Dónde estaba natsuki? … yo no lo sabia, por mas que la había estado buscando por todo el lugar e incluso preguntaba por ella, simplemente nadie sabia nada hasta que, el iba pasando con una bebida en las manos, la cual estaba a punto de tomar lo detuve y le pregunte a cerca de natsuki.**

-¡Reito! Espera.

- ¿ehh? Dime.

- ¿has visto a Natsuki? Lleva como una hora perdida… la he estado buscando pero esta maldita mansión es 2 veces mas grande que la mía y no la encuentro por ningún lado, estoy desesperada… - _dijo con cara de frustración casi casi a punto de soltar el llanto._

- shizuru, tranquila…mmm, la vi. Eso fue hace mas o menos media hora cuando yo iba saliendo del baño de aquella recamara, esa, la del fondo, por que es la recamara de una amiga osea la anfitriona y dueña de esta mansión ya que todos los baños y varias recamaras estaban cerradas me dijo que podía pasar ahí y…

- ¿y?? ¿¿natsuki?? ¡¿Dónde la viste?!.- _dijo muy preocupada la castaña interrumpiendo a Reito._

- natsuki entro ahí, pensé que quizás entro al baño también, por eso, por que estaban ocupados los de mas, pero no se…entro muy sospechosamente, como buscando algo.

- ¿Cómo buscando algo? Tal vez a mí…si…en ese momento yo estaba en el baño, que tonta, debió ser eso…

-si…¿Qué harás?

- seguiré buscándola, dices que tiene media hora que entro ahí…no se si siga, no creo que tarde tanto en el baño…

- de todas maneras creo que es bueno que vayas a ver… nos vemos shizuru san, yo ya casi me retiro.

- gracias reito san.a mi aun me queda algo por hacer, adios.

**Camine hasta llegar a la puerta de la recamara, baje la mirada hacia el piso, y por debajo de la puerta no se veía luz, estaba obscura ,entonces tome la perilla y la gire…estaba obscuro, la recamara era muy grande, entre el ruido de la musica que llegaba hasta ahí no escuchaba nada, quizás no había nadie ahí, entre y di unos cuantos pasos mas, los suficientes para llegar hacia el interruptor que estaba como 6 metros lejos de la entrada ,entonces lo oprimí, desearía no haberlo hecho ,para no ver la sorpresa con la que me tope…**

**-**n…¡¿Natsuki Kuga?!- _grito la chica castaña aun con su mano sobre el interruptor y con una cara evidentemente de sorpresa._

-¿hmm? Que suce…¡haaaaaaaaaaaaaaay! ¡¿Qué haces encima de mi?! Y…¿así??? - _le grito exaltada natsuki ala chica que estaba encima de ella, se dio cuenta que no era su princesa_.

-¿como que que?...si nos la estábamos pasando súper bien…vamos, continuemos

-¡shizuru! Yo…

- ¿que...signifia esto? .- _dijo con una cara de tristesa ya casi rompia en llanto._

- dejame explicarte...no es lo que parece ¡shizuru!

- ¡¿tan descarada eres?! ¡lo veo con MIS proios OJOS natsuki!

-shizuru yo..!.todo este tiempo crei que esta chica eras tu!.- _decia exaltada natsuki tratando de aclarar la situacion_.- las luces estaban apagadas y...

-buen intento, me voy kuga, quedate con tu nueva "conquista" .- _dijo con lagrimas en los ojos shizuru y una expresion de enojo evidente en el rostro._

- ¡shizuru espera!!.- _grito desesperada natsuki quien todavia permanecia en la cama tratando de safarse del agarre de aquella peliroja que estaba con ella._

-espera...¿a donde vas? nos la esstabamos pasando tan bien...

- callate, ¿como te atreviste? ¡ antes te dije que tenia noviaa! !¿que no recuerdas?!

-ja... si...

**Esa noche Natsuki me partio en corazon , sentia que caia en lo mas profundo de un agujero sin salida , todas mis ilusiones y proyectos futuros a su lado se desmoronaban ...queria encontrar una salida pero simplemente no sabia cual...**

**-**¡shizuru,espera! .- _dijo natsuki tomandola del brazo_

-¡no! ¡natsuki sueltamee, dejame ir! .-_ respondio shizuru forsajeando _

- ¡dejame explicarte porfavor! tu lo eres todo para mi...

**Me sentia mal,confundida,perdida queria a Nat pero en ese momento me sentia muy mal quizas si estaba diciendo la verdad pero yo estaba tan enfurecida que no queria escuchar solo queria salir de ahi y olvidar lo que habia visto, algo dentro de mi afloraba...ya me estaba comenzando a acostumbrar a ese sentimiento tan salvaje,queria borrar el dolor con desesperacion. a duras penas logre soltarme de natsuki, corri y llegue al estacionamiento estube parada unos segundos tras un auto,lo suficiente para tomar aire por que habia corrido tanto, fue entonces que vi a Reito , se me acerco como siempre sin dejar pasar alguna oportunidad para hablarme y yo ya tenia en mente rechazarlo como de costumbre y...esa hubiera sido la mejor decicion en ese momento...**

-shizuru san.- _reito venia con las llaves de su auto acercandose hacia ella_.-¿ya te vas?

-si...

-¿quieres venir? yo ya me iba tambien quizas podria lleva...

- Reito, ya te dije que ...

- ¡shizuru! al fin te encuentro escuchame por favor.- _llego natsuki corriendo hasta donde se encontraba shizuru, interrumpiendola al hblar justo como shizuru lo hizo con reito antes._

- si...pensandolo bien Reito san...vamos,me da pereza caminar.

- bueno pues...que no se diga mas, vamos .- _dijo sonriente el chico ya quitando el seguro alas puertas con el control automaticoque traia en el llavero para despues abrirle caballerosamente la puerta ala ojirubi para que se suba al auto_.-

- ¡shizuru! ¿por que me haces esto? ¿ que razones te he dado?-_ reclamaba inutilmente natsuki, pues al parecer shizuru no le hacia caso._

**Durante los primeros de trayecto en el auto con reito no dije nada, el ambiente era algo tenso, pero el decidio romper el hielo y hablo**

- disculpa por ser un idiota,disculpa por todo lo que te he hecho pasar y por incomodarte

- disculpame tu, a veces me pongo histerica.

- no te preocupes, quisiera platicar contigo con mas tranquilidad, y aclarar las cosas ...como amigos...

- Reito...

- si no quieres no hay problema.

- esta bien, vamos.

-ok, podemos platicar un rato, ahi hay un restaurante muy bueno,me detendre.-"_que facill es shizuru san,eres muy accesible despues de todo" penso el chico mientras miraba su espejo retrovisor._

**El se comenzo a comportar de una manera extraña conmigo, se veia sincero parecia que queria disculparse por todo lo que paso y pense en arreglar las cosas con el y tal vez hasta contarle mis problemas todo, con respecto a natsuki por que en ese momento estaba necesitada queria contarle lo que sentia a alguien y la unica persona cercana a mi era mi natsuki.**

- a lo mejor necesito relajarme

-si...te notas tensa ¿te sucede algo?

- problemas cotidianos.

- nado hodo...

**Llegamos al restaurante, pedimos una mesa y cenamos como se debia, conversamos un rato, yo estaba tratando de tranquilizarme pero simplemente natsuki se negaba a salir de micabeza y por mas que queria distraerme no podia, el vacio dentro de mi se hacia mas grande ¿por que me sentia asi? en ese momento no lo sabia.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

**- **Natsuki ¿que pasa? te estube buscando desde hace un rato ,¿donde estabas?

-¡shizuru se fuee! con Reito Kanzaki...

- ahhh...-._riendo en sus adentros_.-tranquilizate natsuki por favor,deja de llorar

- no puedo, no puedo

-mmm...¿por que te poner asi por una simple amiga??

- por...que la aprecio mucho.

- ya veo...¿me estas diciendo la verdad? natsuki confia en...

- ¡ella es mi novia!---¿contenta?.- dijo a duras penas natsuki.

- ohh....amm...me lo suponia...veras, no tengo problemas con tus ppreferencias ni nada peero...olvidalo, mejor vayamos a casa necesitas descansar.

- esta bien.

----------------------------------------------------

-entiendo... shizuru, no se que decir...disculpame por ser un tonto, y olvida lo que siento por ti... ¿por que no me di cuenta antes de que entre tu y kuga habia algo mas que una simple mistad?

- disculpame tu a mi por no decirte anttes, esa es la razon por la cual te trataba asi...y con lo que paso hoy... no tienes idea de como me siento...quiero morirme...

- tranquilizate, espera, enseguida regreso voy por algo para que te tranquilices.

- ok

**poco a poco el lugar que estaba repleto de gente cuando llegamos se comenzo a ver vacio, ya era tarde y por eso ya casi no habia gente, solo quedabamos el y yo y unos cuantos trabajadores del lugar recogiendo las mesas, por mi mente solo podia pasar natsuki y esa chica.... fue algo muy duro encontrarla asi...era lo mas preciado para mi y no la perderia...**

- aqui tienes shizuru san.

- gracias...

-¿que sucede?

- n...

- tanquila aqui estoy, toma .- _dijo el extendiendole una taza de te._

-no.

-¿?

-no quiero eso...quiero algo que amortigue mi dolor, que lo borre si es posible.-_dijo levantandose brusca y desesperadamente y comenzo a caminar hacia la barra de bebidas_.

- deme una botella de vodka por favor.

- señorita la hora de beber ya ha...

- ¡por favor!

- si...claro...-_respondio el mesero, reito aun seguia sentado en la mesa observando sorprendido los actos de shizuru, ella comenzo a beber con desesperacion directo de la botella y lagrimas comenzaron a recorrer sus mejillas._

- ¿señorita esta bien?

- perfectamente .-_respondio e inmediatamente pidio una botella mas pues la que estaba t omando ya casi se gastaba,reito seguia obervando "shizuru san, me haces el trabajo mas facil, parece que no necesitare ensuciarme las manos"_

- ¡tome! y quedese con el cambio.!.- _dijo ella aporreando un fajo de billetes en la barra, el alcohol rapidamente se le estaba subiendo y comenzaban a notarse sus efectos en ella._

- pero señorita, esto es mas de la cuenta...

-¡vamonos reito san! llevame a casa.

- maa, maa, shizuru san, tomar asi no es muy sano que digamos...

-vamonos por favor y yo se lo que hago.

-como tu digas...

-------------------------------------------------

-¡maiii!

-¿que sucede natsuki? .- _dijo apurada mai que estaba en en baño, corrio apresurada hacia donde estaba natsuki para ver que era lo que pasaba_.

-me duele mucho el pecho...tengo ganas de vomitar... ¿puedes traer una pastilla por favor? no me puedo parar...

- enseguida natsuki,¡ ahora regreso!

-"¿que rayos me pasa? ¿que es este sentimiento?".- _pensaba natsuki mientras se oprimia el pecho con una de sus manos._

-----------------------------------------------

- xoo,no shee que me padzoo pero...me clave muxooo con ellaa...- _trataba de pronunciar shizuru pero las palabras ya casi no se le entendian por los efectos del alcohol, habian llegado a su casa y entrando a ella._

- no te preocupes shizuru san , natsuki san no te merece,despreciar a una mujer tan hermosa,perfecta, a una diosa...pero no te preoupes. hay muchas personas que te valoran,te aprecian...te desean.- _dijo reito mientras la tenia agarrado metiendola ala casa y recostandola en el sillon..._

_- _¿ohm?- pronuncio desconcertada ella, viendo como el chico se acercaba y se encimaba en ella siempre en el sillon,comenzando a besarla.-Rei.....-_sus palabras fueron cortadas_.

- Eres hermosa shizuru, hermosa ...tu rostro,tu caracter,tu cuerpo...todo,no te preocupes yo te hare sentir como nunca nadie lo habia hecho.- _el chico comenzaba a abrirse campo con el cuerpo de la castaña, ella no hacia nada, no tenia fuerza, no podia luchar contra el aunque quiera...ademas, por despecho...era capaz de hacer cualquier tonteria...se estaba dejando llevar por los besos de el...sus labios que ya recorrian su cuello mientras sus manos desabrochaban los botones de la chaqueta de ella._

- nat...suki...

-¿ehh?¿que sucede shizuru san? .- _comento el chico deteniendose un momento para mirarle el rostro a ella_.-vaya...estas alucinando...no soy natsuki, soy Reito kanzaki...

-Natsukiii...-._volvio a repetir casi inaudible y sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lagrimas _

**Ahora recuerdo como me senti, de la nada los recuerdos regresaron a mi cabeza y recorde que en ese momento por mi cabeza epezaron a salir varias imagenes, de toda mi vida, desde antes que natsuki apareciera y yo estaba vacia,sentia que algo me faltaba,hice el recuento hasta que llegue al momento en el que conoci a Natsuki y posteriormente, hasta el momento en el que comence a sentir que la perdia,cuando mai se acerco a ella, cuando la vi acostada en esa cama con la chica pelirroja, ala cual no conozco...todo y algo dentro de mi se encendio y fue entonces que reaccione...**

**- **¡¿q...que haces??!...¿!shizuruuuu saaaaan!!! ¡¡¡detente...Baja esooo por favorr!!!

-¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!

-¡Noooooo!!! ghhhhhhhhhhhhhh... s....sueltame...ahhh....ssh...shizuru...s...aann...

- ... .-_shizuru no decia nada, solo lo miraba con una mirada diabolica._

-------------------------------------------------------

-ahhhhhhhhh.-se levanta natsuki de golpe de su cama.

-¿natsuki?¡que sucede!? .- decia mai apresurada mientras veia a natsuki sudando, y le toco el pecho y pudo notar que su corazon estaba acelerado y tenia los ojos muy abiertos.

- m...mai...yo...nose....me duele el pecho..con mucha intensidad...

-Natsuki...tranquilizate...

**Si...ese fue el principio de mi mas dulce perdicion y a causa de ello ya no me daba cuenta de mis actos, y comence a desquitar mi furia de la manera mas vil... sin darme cuenta, comence a....**

**Asesinar inconsientemente.**


	10. Chapter 10

"**AMOR ENFERMISO"**

**CAPITULO X**

**AUTORA:** _Daphne_ ( kanu_.mx)

**A la mañana siguiente desperté con el corazón algo acelerado y extrañamente estaba en mi cama, acostada y hasta tenia mi pijama puesta, me dolía mucho la cabeza al parecer tenia resaca. Intente recordar lo que había sucedido la noche anterior y así lo hice, recordé cuando natsuki estaba en los brazos de esa chica, que yo huía de ella y que no quería hablarle hasta cuando me fui con Reito a cenar y comencé a tomar como una loca… ¿yo ebria? … que horror… por lo visto los efectos del alcohol me dejaron inconciente y a lo mejor Reito me llevo a mi casa…si así debió de ser, o al menos eso era lo que creía hasta que escuche una voz muy familiar para mi aproximarse hacia donde yo estaba, la única voz que hacia resonar mi corazón y causaba tal efecto que parecía que este se saldría de mi pecho. **

- shizuru…has despertado

_.-__"__Natsuki, mi amor__"__, pensé, pero no, no podía decirle algo semejante después de la infamia que me había hecho, pero aunque me doliera aceptarlo, todavía la amaba y eso no cambiaria_

-shizuru, déjame explicarte por favor lo que ocurrió anoche, fue un mal entendido, tu bien sabes lo que yo siento solo por ti ,nunca te haría algo así, jamás te engañaría

**Yo amaba mucho a Natsuki ,y quizás lo que decía era cierto ,la escucharía, y con tal de no perderla le toleraría lo que sea ,hasta un engaño que es lo mas vil ,sin embargo era tan grande el amor que le tenia que se lo perdonaría pero claro, la haría sufrir un poco, y eso hice por eso me fui con Reito esa noche, pero continuare con lo mas importante, no creo que les interese mucho lo que yo sienta por natsuki...**

- ¿entonces?¿que sucedió?.- _continua preguntándole a natsuki_.

- creí que eras ella...sonara ridículo pero así fue. Me agarro a obscuras por la espalda y me hablaba a susurros.

-¿como es posible que no te dieras cuenta que no era yo? Ridículo natsuki.

- ¡en serio shizuru! tienes que creerme yo... creí que eras tu, jamás le vi el rostro...hasta el final cuando en verdad llegaste tu.

- esa resbalosa...

- discúlpame

-mmm... ¿no paso nada mas?

- claro que no.

-Por esta vez te creeré, a fin de cuentas nunca me has hecho nada y cuando 2 personas se aman de verdad existe la confianza, confío en que me estas diciendo la verdad...

- gracias...

- pero...no te vas a ir de aquí sana y salva...

-¡¿n..nani?!

- ¡antes te como a besos! .- _dijo shizuru aun en su cama saltando de ella y abalanzándose encima de natsuki juguetonamente abrazándola y besándole el rostro como un cachorro a su dueño._

**Ja...era demasiado tolerante con Natsuki ,solo con ella, la gente que se le encimaba pagaría pero no mi natsuki ,jamás le haría daño.**

- vamos shizuru, te prepare algo para desayunar, espero te guste.

- Natsuki... ¿como es que llegue aquí? si mal no recuerdo...yo estaba sola anoche.

- ¡¿sola?!Si... ese patan...sola te encontré en una banca del parque de la esquina tirada como tronco durmiendo, con 5 tipos a tu alrededor mirándote con lujuria , de no haber sido por mai que te vio cerca de ahi y se le ocurrió decirme te hubiesen violado, o algo peor...¿en que estabas pensando?

- Ara... ¿todavía lo preguntas? cínica...

- sumanai...-_dijo con el rostro avergonzado y mirando hacia otro lado, perfectamente entendió que era su culpa el que shizuru haya hecho eso y actuado asi._-¿por que?

- ¿por que, que?

- ¿por que me dejaste ahi y te fuiste con ese tonto?

- no quería hablarte en ese momento, estaba demasiado furiosa, el me ofreció llevarme a casa y accedí...para escapar de ti.

- ¡es un idiota!

-hmm...si sigues con ese comportamiento de engañarme y no valorarme ese "idiota".- _dijo con énfasis en tal palabra_.- podría empezar a agradarme...no quita el dedo del renglón.

- shizuru....- _después de esto y mirarse fijamente, el sonido de el televisor capta su atención ,el noticiero de todas las mañanas..._

"_pasando a otras noticias, hoy por la mañana, a eso de las 5:30 se encontró el cuerpo de una persona fallecido. el sexo aun no ha sido identificado ni la identidad, pero se ha afirmado que al parecer la persona murió de una manera brutal ,muy dolorosa, aun no se sabe si fue un accidente o lo hizo a propósito, pero se descarta un homicidio, aun no tenemos los detalles completos pero apenas nos llegue mas información la emitiremos, esta es una foto tomada desde lejos por un reportero, no nos dejaron acercarnos mas, el medico forense se ha llevado el cadáver para intentar identificar ala persona occisa , pues su rostro es casi irreconocible por severas quemaduras ,por todo el cuerpo."_

- Ara, la situación hoy en día va de mal en peor...

- se...muchos accidentes ,pobre persona...

**Esa misma mañana fuimos a la escuela, pero de alguna manera yo me sentía mal , me sentía distinta , como si algo importante me hubiera pasado, pero en verdad que en ese momento no lo recordaba, lo puedo jurar...**

-¡Fujino Kaicho, buen día!

- Ara, buen día.

- ¡ Kuga sempai !¡ohayoo!

- ohayo, que tengas un lindo día.- _las chicas saludaban a sus "fans" mientras venían llegando ala escuela, caminaban por el pasillo rumbo al salón del consejo estudiantil_.

- llegamos amor, te veo al rato ala hora del almuerzo.

- muy bien mi Natsuki, nos vemos al rato.- _dijo guiñándole el ojo._

-¡Bubuzuke ona!

- ¿Ara? ¿que sucede Suzushiro san?

- ¿que no vez ese amontamiento de alla?

- amontonamiento, haruka chan...-_ la corrige yukino._

- ¡bueno esooo! ¿acaso no piensas hacer nada?

- ¿que esta sucediendo ahi? .- pregunto shizuru.

- los estudiantes Fujino están muy asustados...no es para menos... ¡¿que no sabes nada?! ¿ en que planeta vives? señorita presidente

- yo no se... ¿que es?, dime, vengo llegando a penas.

- Bubuzuke backaa...se había estado hablando de ello toda la semana y tu ni enterada, no le prestas atención a tus responsabilidades deberías saber...

- Haruka chan tranquila....- _la intentaba tranquilizar yukino_.- es que me altera ver que estén así los alumnos...

- Yukino en vista de que suzushiro no puede hablar como la gente ¿me puedes explicar que esta pasando?

-claro.

- okini.

- bueno...etto, hace mas o menos 2 días atrás ...Kazuya kun y Akane chan desaparecieron...pero como ellos salían en plan de pareja, muchos estudiantes creyeron que huyeron juntos y no le prestaron tanta importancia al asunto...pero...

Akane chan era compañera mía de clases , era muy buena y .-_comenzaron a llenarse sus ojos de lagrimas _.- me puso muy triste saber que ella....

-¡¿que ella que?!

- ¡ Este Muertaa !!! Fujino, Akane y Kazuya están MUERTOS FUERON ASESINADOS.

-¡¿Queee?!

- apenas nos enteramos anoche.-_siguió el relato haruka_.- en los noticieros locales salio, en los periódicos, no era para menos después de haber muerto de semejante manera...eso claramente fue un doble asesinato., no entiendo como tu no te enteraste...

- no...es que yo andaba pensando en otras cosas y no vi. el noticiero por que anoche estaba en una fiesta....además, justo 2 días atrás...acababa de llegar...

-¿Que? ¿Quien?

- no...Nada importante, entonces ¿esos chicos han muerto?

- si...y eran de esta escuela, por eso el alboroto de los alumnos están muy nerviosos y tu tienes que apaciguarlos, tu sabes como eres buena para ello.

- para colmo de males el vice presidente no ha llegado aun...-_menciono yukino._

- ¿Reito san no ha llegado? que raro...el siempre me ayuda a resolver cosas así de la manera mas facil.

- mira bubuzuke.- _dijo haruka extendiéndole la mano a shizuru con una foto_

- ¡dios mio! .- _dijo la chica con clara expresión de susto, los ojos muy abiertos y la boca tapada con la mano derecha_.-¿que es esto?

- chie san la tenia..no sabemos de donde la saco, quizás de una pagina de Internet.- _dijo yukino de nuevo._

- que horror, yo no sabia de todas maneras intentare tranquilizarlos, ya veré como.

-¡shizuru!

-¡ Natsuki!.- _dijo volteando a ver a quien le gritaba su nombre_.

- hay un alboroto por toda la escuela ¿que sucede? ¿sabes algo?

- si...me acabo de enterar ellos están así por que...han asesinado a 2 alumnos de este colegio

*regreso al presente, interrogatorio*

-¿que sintió al enterarse de la muerte de aquellos alumnos? ¿Recordó algo en ese momento?

-n...no, no recordaba absolutamente nada...ni siquiera en sueños, solo tenia sensaciones de que algo andaba mal , pero no sabia que ,por eso al recordar todo hasta hace poco me di cuenta de que lo hacia inconcientemente, lo olvidaba no se...lo único que tengo claro es que...

¡ Natsuki es inocente, ella no tiene por que estar ahí encerrada ,sáquenla por favor!- _dijo la castaña mas alterada e i intentando levantarse de su silla, enseguida los guardias la sujetaron para que permanezca sentada_.- ¡la única culpable aquí soy yoo!

-¡ tranquila!¡ Sujétenla mas fuerte!...no hemos terminado aun con esta platica, esta inconclusa necesitamos saber todo señorita.

- pero ella no...

- NO tenemos las pruebas suficientes para comprobar tanto la inocencia de ella como la culpabilidad de usted , usted nos esta contando todo esto pero aun no tenemos pruebas inminentes para encerrarla y liberar a kuga,aun que suena muy convincente y concreta su teoría, a diferencia de usted, a kuga la vimos con nuestros propios ojos en la escena del crimen y con las pruebas necesarias para culparla al menos de este homicidio, así que le pido señorita por favor que se tranquilice y continúe , pero mientras tanto en lo que comprobamos quien de ustedes dos fue la culpable usted tiene que permanecer detenida en esta delegación y kuga encerrada en la cárcel.

*natsuki en la carcel*

- ¡¡¡Kuga!!! .- _una tipa de cabellera roja y larga gritaba su nombre de la ojiazul que intentaba comer la horrible comida que se servia en ese sucio lugar._

-¿?

-Maldita desgraciada, asi que eras tuuu...-_menciono esa chica mirándola con odio y acercándose a ella._

- ¿de que diablos me hablas?¿por que vienes agrediéndome? ya te advertí que no te metas conmigo ...basu...un momento

-¡¿que?!

- me recuerdas a alguien que conocí en el pasado...

- Ohhh, ya veo...me acabas de confirmar que ¡eres tu!

- ¿que diablos?¿me conoces?

- ¡Maldita cínica ,púdrete! ojala que te sentencien a cadena perpetua por las atrocidades que has hecho y te refundas aqui, y si eso no sucede...no me importara mancharme las manos por una mierda como tu...yoo Nao Zhang te destruiré kuga natsuki, ¡¿me has oido?!

-¡¿q...que?!¿nao?...pero si ella...

-¡¡si!! Nao Yuuki era mi hermana gemela ¡¡¡maldita mal nacida!!! ¡ ya me entere bien de el por que estas en este lugarr! ¿como pudiste?

- ¿De que rayos me estas hablando? no me digas que...tuu piensas que yo fui quien...

- acuerdate, acuerdate de la fiesta de aquella tarde...en el lago...¡yo estuve ahi!

-¿que?

-sii. vete acordando por que yo bien recuerdo que tu estuviste ahi ¿acaso tu no me recuerdas?¡¡¡ acababa de llegar de nueva york y estuve ahi esa era mi fiesta de bienvenida!!

- ohh noo...

*relato de shizuru*

**Al escuchar que habían habido 2 muertos de nuestro colegio, natsuki se asusto, e incluso me advirtió que no andará sola muy tarde ...**

- shizuru, me preocupa esto...

- no te preocupes natsuki ,esto no es nada, quizás solo sea una casualidad.

-mmm, de todas formas no quiero que andes sola muy de noche , te dejo nos vemos mas al rato, ala hora de la salida., han pasado 3 días pero siguen casi igual...

- si...te veo al rato.

-shizuru san.

- ¿que sucede?¿suzushiro san?

- Reito san...ya tiene 3 días sin asistir...eso es preocupante ¿crees que se haya enfermado? ¿o haya salido de viaje ?

- si...es preocupante y yo también había pensado en ello, el jamás faltaba ...pero si hubiera salido de viaje se hubiera tomado la molestia de avisar, estoy segura.- _dijo la castaña mientras permanecía con los codos apoyados sobre su escritorio y las manos entre lazadas sosteniendo su barbilla, lucia pensativa._

-

*tocan la puerta*

- ¡adelante!

- shizuru,suzushiro,hola.

-¿natsuki?¿no tenias clases?

- no...al llegar al salon nos retiraron, ya no tenemos clases por hoy.

- ¿ohh, a que debo tu visita ahora?

-n...nada...- _dijo observando a Haruka ,evidentemente no quería que ella escuchara lo que tenia que decirle a shizuru,quien enseguida entendió la señal._

- suzushiro san

- ¿are???¿que sucede?

- ¿puedes por favor ir por algo de te ? verde por favor .-_sabia que el verde era mas difícil de conseguir por lo que a propósito le pidió este para que se tardara mas._

- ahh...si...claro.-_dijo y salio del aula._

- ahora si natsuki ¿que sucede? .- _dice shizuru parada y acercándose ala ventana dándole la espalda a natsuki. esta se acerco a shizuru y la abrazo por la cintura recostando su barbilla en el hombro de la castaña_

- ¿no puedo venir a ver a mi novio sin alguna razón?

- ara, claro que si cielo, es solo que te note misteriosa.

- mmm, hueles delicioso, me encanta tu aroma...¿te lo había dicho?

- hmmm...natsuki...¿por que estas tan romántica el dia de hoy?

- ¿por que crees?...nada mas y nada menos que por que estoy enamorada de usted, señorita presidente...-_dijo natsuki comenzando a besar el cuello de su novia siempre por detras y aferrada a su estrecha cintura._

- ahhmm...N...Natsu...ki... si sigues no responderé de mis actos eeeh....-

- ohhh, sumanai, me he pasado .- _dijo soltándola y sonrojada_.

- no, no pasa nada, solo bromeaba mi amor.

- shizuruuuu....oye cielo, luces nerviosa,¿que sucede?

- es que... es extraño, no se por que desde hace dias tengo una sensacion extraña en mi cuerpo, pero lo que ahora me tiene preocupada y de hecho eso estaba discutiendo con haruka Reito san.

- ¿que pasa con el?

- es que no ha regresado aun al colegio...no ha llamado, prácticamente no sabemos nada de el y ya han pasado 3 dias

- yo...no sabia que el no había avisado...si notaba que no había venido pero creí que sabían por que...

- para nada, me siento mas estresada solo la directora ejecutiva me ayuda un poco con las labores de la escuela ahora, pero aun asi casi toda la responsabilidad y el trabajo recaen encima de mi.

-shizuru...dices que tiene 3 días que no lo ves...no quisiera tocar el tema pero...si mal no recuerdo, el estuvo en la fiesta o ¿no? y...shizuru, tu te fuiste con el, acuérdate, el "te llevo a tu casa" a saber si fue asi...

-¡Natsuki!¿que tipo de chica crees que soy?...si...tienes razon, ahora que me acuerdo pero...no te voy a mentir , fuimos a cenar y...

-¿y??

-yo me emborrache , no recuerdo que paso después...cuando salimos del restaurante, no recuerdo mas nada, solo que amanecí en mi cama como siempre y que tu estabas ahi, el alcohol...me hizo perder los sentidos.

- ¡¿me estas diciendo que ese tipo te llevo ebria a quien sabe donde y te hizo dios sabrá que cosas?! shizuru¡ te encontré en muy mal estado acostada en la banca de un parque, como una...

-¡¿como una que?! tu tuviste la culpa, si no te hubiera encontrado con esa, no hubiese pasado nada!!

-¡ya te explique como pasaron las cosas! creí que me habías perdonado...

- créeme que, por mas que me dolió quise perdonarte por que te amo...

- shizuru...pero ahora...¿ que tal si ese tipo te hizo algo? que se haya aprovechado de ti?por el estado en el que estabas...

-¡no!

- ¿como puedes estar tan segura de que nada paso entre ustedes, que te haya tocado...usado...me repugna.

- natsuki no, no...mi vida....

- ¿sabes?... la razón por la que quería verte era por que...había hecho unas reservaciones en un restaurante ,quería que fuese una noche especial...tendré que cancelar...

- natsuki, no...yo te perdone...

- es distinto shizuru...yo no tengo la misma convicción que tu, no se... que fue lo que paso entre ustedes 2, me voy.

-Nooo, Natsuki, mi amor..r.- _se quedo intentando llamar la atención de natsuki, pero simplemente ella se iba, dolida, por la confesión que shizuru le acaba de hacer, con el corazón roto..._

_-------------------------------------------------------_

- ¡Natsuki! .- _reclamo por su atención una pelinaranja._

- ¿ehh? ¿que sucede mai?

-No pude evitar escuchar que shizuru san y tu discutían...iba pasando por aquí y...sabes que cuentas conmigo en lo que necesites...-_Natsuki solamente estaba mirando hacia su celular, la pantalla, estaba una foto suya con shizuru abrazadas de fondo, natsuki la abrazaba por la espalda y shizuru sonreía mirando fijamente hacia la cámara_.- Mai.

- ¿dime?

- ...¿tienes algo que hacer esta noche?

- ¿eh??.- dijo extrañada mai.

- si... hay una reservación que aprovechar, vamos, te invito a cenar y de paso podemos platicar, ¿que dices?¿vas?

- pues...esta...bien...

-je, vamos a casa.

-si...

**Ella no se había percatado pero...yo lo escuche todo detras de la puerta de la sala del consejo donde yo aun permanecía, lo escuche absolutamente todo...**

- ara, Natsuki,¿asi que planeas salir con ella'? , no lo puedo creer...¿me quieres hacer sentir lo mismo que yo te hice? ¿te estas vengando?.- _de repente un pequeño papel reclama por su atención en el piso_.- "les Meilleurs Restaurante French food" , mmm Tokiha, ¿aprovechando la situación ehh?...ni creas que te voy a dejar quedarte con mi Natsuki, ¡PRIMERO MUERTA! .- _concluyo shizuru apretando sus puños lo mas fuerte que pudo._

Continuara….


	11. Chapter 11

"**AMOR ENFERMISO"**

**CAPITULO XI**

**AUTORA:** _Daphne_ ( kanu_.mx)

-capitán…

-Yuichi

-¿Qué sucede? Lo veo muy distraído últimamente,¿sucede algo?

-estoy preocupado …por Reito.

-cierto… ahora que recuerdo no he visto al vicepresidente últimamente…¿esta enfermo?

- no se, he intentado localizarlo pero pues, no aparece ni contesta el móvil desde hace días, eso me preocupa, es un buen amigo mío.- _platicaban tate y takeda sentados en la puerta del club de dojo_

_-_quizás salio de vacaciones y no quiere que nadie lo busque … no se o alo mejor no quiere hablar ni ver a nadie…

- no lo se, lo raro es que no aviso a nadie ni al consejo de estudiantes según se.

------------------------------------------------

Al fin llegamos .- _Natsuki llega tirando sus llaves de la moto con su típico porte de pereza y mai entra tras ella, lucia algo nerviosa_

- la reservación es a las 7 pm ,voy a dormir un rato mientras tu puedes hacer lo que quieras

- ok natsuki.-_dice la pelinaranja y se va ala recamara mientras que natsuki se queda recostada en el sofá de la sala y enciende el televisor ._

"_No es muy recomendable que anden fuera muy tarde, últimamente el nivel de criminalidad ha ido ascendiendo, se recomienda que permanezcan en sus casas si no es necesario que estén fuera a partir de las 10 pm que es el horario en el que los criminales comienzan a hacer de las suyas en las calles. En otras noticias , se acaba de confirmar e identificar el sexo e identidad de la persona fallecida en su vehiculo hace 3 días, el medico forense cuando fue a recoger el cuerpo aseguro que la persona había quedado atrapada en su automóvil y al ir a alta velocidad choco contra un árbol y falleció segundos después por lesiones muy graves al estallar el automóvil, al parecer el tenia una grave herida en la yugular cosa que de por si lo iba amatar pues ya había perdido mucha sangre y por esto mismo perdió el control de su auto y choco, al parecer y según un testigo el chico iba huyendo de una persona, al parecer esa misma persona es quien lo lesiono de la herida mortal , tenemos una pequeña entrevista con el testigo, quien prefirió permanecer en el anonimato, un vecino de el quien asegura que alguien venia persiguiendo al chico al parecer con un arma blanca en la mano._

_-"no pude distinguir bien quien era, o sus rasgos, lo que si pude notar claramente es que era una chica, no me quise entrometer en ese momento, lo primero que paso por mi cabeza es que se trataba de una fuerte discusión de pareja "_

"_El nombre del occiso era"._- Natsuki apaga la tv.

- ¡bah! Me da dolor de cabeza ver tanta tontería en la televisión ,ahora si, dormiré un rato.

--------------------------------------------------------

-¿Qué quee??…nahh! , no te escucho bien,¿no vendrá?, oye es que lo he estado buscando y simplemente no doy con el… vale …si …lo intentare , que lastima juliette quería verlo , ya sabes lo extraña mucho, ok bye.-_una chica pelirroja hablaba por teléfono, estaba en algún rincón lejos de la música y la gente que llenaba el lugar donde se encontraba intentando escuchar lo q la persona le decía tras el móvil_.

- nao ¿con quien hablabas?

-¡¿quee?!

-¡QUE CON QUIEN HABLABAAS! .- _le dijo mas fuerte la otra chica para que pudiera escuchar._

- con Takeda, creo que Reito no vendrá.

-ahh…

-se que morías por verlo pero pues… localizarlo es difícil.

-no te preocupes, además lo mío con Reito hace mucho que termino, eso bien lo sabes hermanita.

- si pero tan bien se muy bien que aun lo sigues queriendo

-no, eso se acabo, bien sabes que el nunca me quiso, siempre estuvo enamorado de mi amiga :shizuru.- _dijo la hermana de nao, juliette quien era pelirroja natural pero para diferenciarse de su hermana menor se teñía el cabello de negro, y lo traía largo._

-bueno hermana dejemos de habla de cosas tristes y mejor continuemos con la diversión ¡¡¡al aguaa!!! ,1vamos juliette entra!

- no… gracias yo estoy bien así…

- ¿prefieres quedarte como niña castigada en la fogata para asar malvaviscos? ¡es tu fiesta de bienvenida ,anda, ven!

- bueno …esta bien.

-----------------------------------------------------

- mmm ¿Qué ropa me pondré??.- _decía para si misma mai mientras se miraba al espejo pegándose un vestido aun en el gancho _.- ¡haaaaayyy! No lo puedo creer,….esto, si lo pienso bien es como una cita …pero aun que siempre lo quise ,me da un poco de lastima fujino …ni modo no supo valorar lo que tuvo.-_se decía mai con una risita perversa. _

_Una hora despues…_

_- _¡Natsu!…esta dormida…-_dijo mai bajando ahora la voz. natsuki estaba recostada durmiendo en el sofá de la sala ,pero al principio mai no lo había notado al percatarse de ello se acerco ala peliazul y la observo durante unos segundos …no lo podía evitar , le gustaba y demasiado y no dejaría pasar ninguna oportunidad que le permitiera acercarse mas a ella ,asi que no perdió mas tiempo y poso su dedo índice sobre los labios de mai ,acariciándolos suavemente como si de un beso se tratase, imagino, que era ,un beso…_

- Nat-su-ki des-pier-ta…- _nat poco a poco fue despertando con mucha pereza ,cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con el rostro de su "prima" peligrosamente cerca del suyo natsuki no pudo evitar sorprenderse y sonrojarse al mismo tiempo_.

- M…mai…¿Qué sucede?

-ya es hora natsuki, te quedaste profundamente dormida.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿ya es hora? Ni me dio tiempo de ducharme , me duchare en 5 minutos …no, no, no, mejor no perderemos la reservación .- _a mai le encantaba ver a natsuki en esa actitud indecisa y corriendo de un lado para otro, sonrío un poco mientras la observaba._

- ya Natsuki, vayamos yo ya estoy lista.

-si mai, ya voy ..oye ¿de donde sacaste ese vestido? Esta… muy bonito, te ves preciosa…

- gracias natsuki,l o traje de París

-¿ah si?…pues te queda muy bien…pero hay un pequeño problema.

-¿Cuál?

- ipues…el vestido es demasiado corto y entallado …iremos en la moto.

- ohh…mmm, no importa, estare bien…

- ¿segura?

-si…

- jajaja, vamos.

--------------------------------------------------

En el lago…

- juliette ¿Qué tal tu fiesta de bienvenida?

- muy bien ,chicos ,ya les extrañaba ,oye masashi… ¿y shizuru?

- Fujino san, no se… en toda la noche no la he visto

-Nao…¿invitaste a shizuru? ¿le avisaste que ya llegue de nueva york?

- esto… mmm…

- ¡no me digas que no lo hiciste! Sabes que shizuru y yo llevábamos una buena amistad ,búscala ,localízala, esto todavía no concluye, yo quiero ver a mi amiga, takeda, búscala por favor

-ohh, pero no tengo su numero de móvil…¡yuiichi!

-¿Qué?

-llámale a fujino san para que venga, Juliette la quiere ver.

-claro, yo le llamo.

- ok.

------------------------------------------------------

-Natsuki…¿es aquí?

-si mai, ven te ayudo a bajar de la moto.

- gracias .- dijo dándole la mano para que la ayudara a bajar.

-"**Natsuki,¿Por qué me haces esto?" Yo estaba ahí ,las seguí desde que salieron del departamento de Natsuki, me daba rabia el ver o el saber que estaba con alguien mas ,Dios, no me reconocía,¿Cómo es que cambie tanto por Natsuki? ¡¿Cómo es posible que me haya obsesionado hasta tal grado?!…odie a todas las personas que se acercaban a ****MI**** Natsuki ,con otras intenciones, la quería demasiado ,la adoraba y me rehusaría a perderla… justo en ese momento sono mi celular.**

**-**¿si diga?

- ¿Fujino kaichou?…soy tate

- ¿Qué sucede?

- llamo para avisarte que tu amiga juliette llego de Nueva york y quiere verte.

-¿Nao juliette? ¿esta aquí?

-si y quiere verte, te extraña, su hermana Nao yuuki le organizo una fiesta de bienvenida.

- un momento…¿hermana?

- hay si, yuuki su gemela ,hay shizuru san, si ella fue la anfitriona de la fiesta ala que fuimos hace poco…¿Qué no sabias?

- ohh si pero nunca conoci ala "anfitriona" de la fiesta…

- pues quiere que vengas, quiere verte.

-yuiichi, es que …yo… estoy en algo … bueno,¿importante y no se si pueda llegar…¿en donde están?

- estamos en el lago que esta alas afueras de la ciudad en donde siempre solemos reunirnos mis amigos y yo, reito san…¿si sabes?

- si, claro, en cuanto pueda voy para allá…¿ok?

- muy bien, te esperamos.

-------------------------------------------------------

-Natsuki te notas algo tensa, se que discutiste con fujino san

- si…discuti con ella …eso me puso muy mal,¿sabes? Yo amo con todo mi corazón a shizuru…me dolio muchísimo lo que paso, a lo mejor tu no lo entiendes o me miras extraño por ello, nuestra relación…

- te entiendo …a la perfección.

-¿Qué?

- nada, si te comprendo. pero natsuki…¿vale la pena estar así por ella?

- la amo, es una chica maravillosa.

-mmm…¿pero que sucedió? Si no es mucha intromisión preguntar…

- cosas, problemas y… últimamente la he notado extraña, y… es demasiado celosa, a veces su comportamiento me asusta.

- ¿Cómo no va a celarte? La comprendo, eres una tipa increíble Natsuki, en los deportes, con las motocicletas, física y sentimentalmente…

- mai…

**Yo estaba fuera del restaurante , observando detr****ás de un árbol, ellas estaban cerca de una ventana por lo que las miraba ala perfección, estaba esperando el momento en que Natsuki salga con Tokiha, ya había pasado alrededor de una hora en donde estuvieron riendo, platicando, y muy gustosas con la compañía de la otra cuando por fin llego la hora de que pidieran la cuenta y cruzaran esa puerta, ahora el semblante de natsuki lucia diferente a como lucia antes de entrar ahí, era demasiado contraste ahora lucia feliz,tal parecía que la compañía de tokiha le hacia feliz, eso me enfureció, ¡me enfureció mucho! , Tokiha ya estaba dejando mi paciencia al limite, ya no había aquella mascara de la shizuru tranquila, la shizuru serena… amable… de esa ya no quedaban ni cenizas… **

**-----------------------------------------------**

- Natsuki…en verdad que eres muy graciosa, no conocía ese lado de ti…

- ya ves, me lo tenia bien escondidito.

- en verdad que si, jajaja.

- Gracias Mai.

- ¿gracias por que?

- gracias por hacerme despejar mi mente de las preocupaciones y las tristezas.

- no es nada Natsuki, digo, quizas yo no pueda llenar ese vacío que shizuru san te dejo pero…pues yo aquí estoy para apoyarte en lo que necesites …

- jeje, Gracias mai… eres muy linda…

-Natsuki…

- ¿tienes frio?

-etto…sono…si…

- ten.- _dijo natsuki poniéndole encima ala chica la chamarra que ella levaba puesta_.

- Gracias…-_al mai sonreír, a natsuki por un momento le pareció ver el lindo rostro de shizuru y su rostro cambio a triste de inmediato y bajo la mirada, estando así, muy cerca de mai._

- Natsuki ¿Qué sucede? No me gusta verte asi…-_dijo y le tomo el rostro con una mano acariciándole la mejilla._

-M…mai…

- shhh.- _se limito a decir la pelirroja mientras poco a poco acortaba inconscientemente la distancia que la separaba de los labios de la peliazul._

-

**No podia creer lo que estaba viendo****… esos… esos labios me pertenecías solo a MI , en ese momento estaban siendo profanados por alguien mas, ¡¡¡por esa Maldita!!! Tokiha mai…**

- disculpa natsuki, yo no quería…

-…

-Natsuki…- _se escucho a espaldas de ambas chicas quienes en un acto perfectamente sincronizado voltearon a ver sorprendidas._

- shiz… shizuru…¡¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?!

- no lo puedo creer Natsuki Kuga.

- Shizuru, pregunte ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

- me repugnas…

-¡¿me estabas siguiendo?!¡respóndeme maldición!

- si, si, si…te seguí, te seguí para ver de que eras capaz, para confirmar que no quisiste venir conmigo por que preferiste venir con ella, me déjate con ella y buscaste un pretexto desesperado para no venir juntas…

- shizuru … te desconozco… tu no eras asi…

- TU me has hecho ser así, tu me volviste así Kuga Natsuki , esta es la segunda vez

-¿Qué te pasa? Yo no te he hecho nada…

-si, si que me has hecho algo , me has engañado diciéndome que me querías pero todo resulto falso y ahora lo compruebo.

- shizuru …no se que te pasa… en serio ¡Ya! Basta de estupideces, si te hago tanto daño como dices y es lo que quieres ,para que no te cause mas daño ¡¿que te parece si desaparezco de tu vida?!

-No natsuki, no te dejare en paz, no te dejare ser feliz con nadie, te seguire, como una sombra…¡siempre! Ahora me voy… disfruta a tu zorra por esta noche ¡Gózatela!! Por que esta será tu despedida

- shizuru…¡¿A dónde vas?!

- me voy…no se a donde ni te lo pienso decir pero de momento me voy… lejos de ti.

- ¡Espera, shizuru estas mal, no puedes irte sola, discúlpame!

-dejala, deja que se vaya Natsuki.- _le dijo la pelirroja sujetándola del brazo impidiendo que corriera detrás de la castaña, cosa que ya estaba apunto de hacer._

- shizu…ru.

-------------------------------------------------------

-Yuiichi ¿Qué dijo fujino?¿vendra?

-no me aseguro nada, pero quizás si venga.

- préstame tu celular Tate inútil, hablare yo con ella_.- dijo juliette arrebatándole el móvil al rubio._

---------------------------------------------------------

Riiin*

-¿Quién habla?

-- hola shizuru, ¡soy yo Juliette!, amiga ya estoy de vuelta

-¿julliette? ¿ es verdad entonces? Estas aquí…

- si, amiga, estamos reunidos en el lago alas afueras de la ciudad, ¿por qué no vienes?

- si claro, intentare ir, aun que tarde, tengo que darte la bienvenida amiga

- shizuru,¿esta bien? Te escuchas rara, tu vos…

- no es nada, es que tengo principios de resfriado… en verdad me da mucho gusto que estes de vuelta amiga.

- ahh , ok , te esperamos entonces ¿ si vas a venir verdad?

- si amiga te lo prometo, adiós .

-adiós.

*interrogatorio*

- ¿Cómo es que fue al lugar?

-pues ya escucho comandante … juliette me invito, estaba insistiendo mucho, yo no quería ir pero ella insistió

- como sea siga, siga.

- me da …un poco de remordimiento y temor relatar lo que sigue pero es necesario… por favor, discúlpenme por todo…


	12. Chapter 12

"**AMOR ENFERMISO"**

**CAPITULO XII**

**AUTORA:** Daphne sama

-Natsuki,¿te sientes mejor?

- no mai ,no puedo…tengo un vacío aquí dentro de mi y un presentimiento.

-tranquila Natsuki ,¿Por qué no te recuestas?

- esta, sensación en mi pecho no cesa

--¿de que hablas?

- un presentimiento, un mal presentimiento.

-Natsuki…por lo que paso hace rato.- menciono la pelirroja con nerviosismo al recordar el beso.- no se que me sucedió…yo no…- es interrumpida.

- no te preocupes mai, yo igual me deje llevar, no fue mi intención…bueno si pero…

-ya paso.

-oh ,si…tienes razón.

-Natsuki para que te relajes ¿Por qué no te metes a bañar? Eso podría servirte

-tienes razón…cuando salga me voy a acostar, estoy exhausta.

- esta bien.

Natsuki entra a bañarse, y esta a punto de comenzarse a desvestir cuando suena su celular llamando enseguida su atención.

- ¿si diga?

-¿natsuki san?

-si, soy yo,¿Qué sucede?

- ¿shizuru san esta contigo?

- Yuichi…suenas ebrio.

- ¡bahh no es nada! Oye es que te llamo por que queremos que vengas aquí a una mini fiesta que organizamos, ya sabes, puedes venir junto con shizuru san, ella aun no llega y hace mucho rato que dijo que iba a venir…

- ¿en donde están?

- aquí en el lago, a 10 kilómetros de la escuela… seria bueno que vinieras

- dudo ir, pero de todas maneras gracias por la invitación.

- ahh…como tu quieras, yo ya cumplí con invitar.

-adiós.-cuelga.-no tengo cabeza ahorita mucho menos para fiestecitas.- dijo la chica y entro ala bañera dejando su celular de lado. Mientras mai estaba en la sala dando vueltas pensando.

- Natsuki que difícil eres…me quiero ganar tu corazón pero tu no me dejas… ¡ahh!.- suspira al fin sentándose en el sofá y encendiendo la tv con el control remoto .luego lo puso en la mesa de centro y comenzó a cambiar los canales en busca de algo que pudiera distraerla.

- ni en el televisor hay algo bueno.- estaba a punto de apagar el televisor cuando…

_boletín especial, ya se han encontrado testigos, gente que decidió permanecer en el anonimato, nos brindo este video, tomado desde un teléfono celular el momento en el que paso el accidente en donde desafortunadamente falleció un joven llamado: reito kanzaki ,quien supuestamente estudiaba en la academia privada de fuuka muerte que según alumnos de la misma escuela ha dejado un hueco muy profundo, tristeza, llanto y…terror ,pues es otra muerte de una persona de este colegio, les traemos en exclusiva el video de quien evidentemente perseguía al joven y lo asesino, no se ve muy claro por que como dije fue de un celular, pero bastante bien se puede apreciar y entender. Podemos ver como el sale corriendo de la casa, con una joven detrás, persiguiéndolo, quien al parecer sostenía un cuchillo casero ,la chica lucia como loca, el al intentar huir sube a su automóvil, avanza una escasa esquina, y se estampa contra un poste, casi_ _inmediatamente el coche estalla con el tipo dentro._

_Esta es la imagen de la causante de este desastre , su descripción según el testigo quedaría así.-sale en el tv una retrato dibujado de ella._

-¿kanzaki muerto?.-pensó mai.- y …esa descripción es demasiado asemejada a alguien…recuerda mai, recuerda.- se decía así misma.-¡Fujino!, es una asesina…si mal no recuerdo Natsuki se enojo por que ese día ella se fue con reito…extrañamente a el no se le volvió a ver por el colegio después de eso…

- ¡¡¡NATSUKI!!!.- comenzó a gritar desesperada mai, sin apartar la mirada del televisor.-¡¡¡NATSUKI VEN RAPIDO!!!.- ante tales gritos, natsuki casi al instante ya estaba presente en la sala junto a mai con la ropa muy mojada y el cabello escurriéndose.-¡mira!

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué me llamaste con tanta urgencia mai?

- el televisor…reito san…esta muerto… tu novia…es…ella…

-¿Qué?.-voltea a ver el televisor y suelta a mai.- por todos los cielos…es…¡¡ES SHIZURU!! ¿Cómo es posible? ¿pero que hace ahí? ¿esta perdida?

- esa maldita loca…¡SHIZURU FUJINO ES UNA ASESINA!

-¿Qué diablos estas diciendo? Ella no es ninguna asesina… no se por que esta su foto en el noticiero…

- ¡LO VI NATSUKI, LO VI, ACABAN DE PASAR UN VIDEO EN DONDE SALE ELLA CON UN CUCHILLO PERSIGUIENDOLO…ELLA ASESINO A REITO KANZAKI!

_Los judiciales están comenzando a relacionar este incidente con los asesinatos anteriores a 2 alumnos mas del fuuka, la persona sospechosa es esta chica, según la descripción que hicimos en este cuadro pintado ,los alumnos nos dijeron que ella responde al nombre de shizuru fujino, y es una imagen muy importante en el colegio, es la presidente del consejo estudiantil ,están muy consternados por que no dan crédito a que ella haya hecho estos actos ,de todas maneras ella permanece como sospechosa principal, y esta es una foto real de la chica_.

- oh no…¡¿shizuru hizo eso?!...¡no puede ser! Sabía que algo andaba mal con ella…

-es peligrosa, observa Natsuki…ahí esta tu presentimiento, ¡esa loca esquizofrénica!

----------------------------------------------------------------

-chicos, ya basta …están demasiado ebrios

-bahh, cállate Juliette y disfruta de tu fiesta, es mas, yo te puedo hacer sentir mejor…

-yuiichi

- vamos a mi auto…

- yuuki, te quedas aquí ¿eh? Y tu masashi, cuidadito con esas manos, no te pases con mi hermanita. Me ire a divertir un rato.- dijo la chica alejándose con el rubio abrazándola cariñosamente.

- ey…yo también tengo derecho a divertirme…si tan solo Kuga estuviera aquí, ¡no la dejo ir viva! Jajaja…oye takeda…

- ¿Eh?

- ¿nos divertimos? ¿Por qué no nos hacemos compañía mutuamente?

-¡yuki sama! ¿Qué cosas dice?

-jejejej

- esta bien…

------------------------------------------------------------

- Tengo que … ir por shizuru.

- ¡¿pero como?! Es una enferma ¿Cómo vas a dar con ella a demás? Ni siquiera sabes donde esta…

- no con exactitud…pero creo saber donde.

- ¡Natsuki! ¡¿A dónde vas?!.-decía mai corriendo detrás de nat.- ¿Qué piensas hacer? ¡es peligroso!...¡Natsuki esperamee!

--------------------------------------------------------------

*interrogatorio, actualidad*

-¿Qué pensaba hacer?¿desde el principio esos eran sus planes?

-no, no, no ,yo solo quería distraerme comandante…quizás yendo ahí lo haría ,no quería pensar mas en problemas ,pero la vi…

-¿a quien?

- a yuuki nao…y esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso…

----------------------------------------------------------------

*relato,flash back*

- takeda ¿Qué te parece si vas por otra botella? Esta ya esta vacía…

- ohhh mas al rato…ahora la estamos pasando genial…

-ya todos se han ido…esta será solo para nosotros dos

**Al final me anime y fui a la fiesta… ya eran las 2 AM aproximadamente ,fui caminando hasta ahí, tarde en llegar como 40 minutos…al fin llegue pero extrañamente no vi a nadie, solo habían botellas y latas de cerveza tiradas por doquier… la leña de la fogata ya se había consumido por lo tanto estaba obscuro, apenas salía un poco de humo pues parecía que acababa de apagarse…me fui acercando un poco mas al gran lago que estaba ahí, debajo de tantos árboles grandes y oculto en la obscuridad, en la orilla vi un par de ropas tiradas…aparentemente pertenecían a un chico y una chica,…estaba a punto de quitarme al no encontrar a nadie cuando de pronto escuche a lo lejos unas risitas, si … efectivamente, alo que podía notar dentro de tanta obscuridad, eran un chico y una chica que estaban en el lago,solo la luz de la luna los iluminaba, estaban jugando ,besándose ,solo tenían su ropa interior ambos, antes no los había visto por que supongo que estaban sumergidos bajo el agua o buceando que se yo…me quede estática durante unos segundos donde estaba parada ,esperando que se acerquen a mi para que yo les pregunte por juliette, me vieron, y lo hicieron, se comenzaron a acercar, al verlos cada vez mas de cerca y distinguir sus rostros mi rostro comenzó a arder al igual que mi sangre, sentí que mi cerebro dejo de coordinar con mi cuerpo y mis palabras y acciones se posesionaron de mi, mis impulsos me controlaban y un sentimiento de odio y envidia me comenzó a manipular…una sensación muy extraña.**

- ¿Ya puedes ir por la botella? De paso avísale a mi hermana que ha venido una "invitada de honor".

- si, ahora regreso.

- ¿entonces decidiste venir por fin?.- pregunto la pelirroja.

-…-apretando los puños y mirando hacia el suelo cabizbaja.

- ¿Qué sucede?¿no me escuchaste? Te pregunte que…

- claramente escuche lo que dijiste.

-¿y kuga? Creí que vendría contigo

- he venido sola… ¿eso es todo lo que te interesa verdad? Mi natsuki…

-¿de que hablas?

- tu…

-¿yo que? ¿Qué te sucede? "kaichou" jajaja

-tu…

- ahí vas de nuevo…¿yo?...sii…yo, yo ,yo , ya se a lo que vas…¿te vas a vengar de mi o algo? Tu que me tocas y yo que te mando ala cárcel, mi familia es el doble de poderosa que tu, acuérdate de quien soy querida "presidente"

-tu…eres la de aquella vez...maldita…-

-que cruel eres…yo solo quería pasar una noche de pasión con kuga , cuando llegaste la cosa ya se estaba poniendo buena…

-¡CALLATE!.- ahora alzando la mirada y viéndola fijamente, lucia rara, daba miedo, y eso hizo que hasta nao lo sintiera, shizuru inmediatamente la sujeto del cuello fuertemente, ella apenas podía hablar.

- s…suelta…me….- comenzaron a fozajear…shizuru soltó unos segundos a nao y esta aprovecho y le metió una bofetada ala castaña quien rápidamente reacciono y tomo una botella rota del suelo, quiso atacar a nao pero solo le hirió el rostro

!

-----------------------------------------------------------

* natsuki en la cárcel, actualidad*

- ¡¡TU LA MATASTE!!! Por tu maldita culpa mi hermana esta muerta y yo aquí encerrada por quien sabe cuantos años mas ¡¡¡NOS ARRUINASTE LA VIDA!!!

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué me dices a Mi todas esas cosas?

- jaja cinica…por que entre las demás reas me entere de los motivos por los cuales tu estas aquí…¡TU ASESINASTE A NAO YUUKI, MI HERMANA!

-ahh…ya entiendo.

- yo estaba ahí,y por tu culpa yo fui la única sospechosa y ami me achacaron la culpa por su muerte ,cuando yo apenas llegaba, y vi el cadáver ,estaba en shock.

------------------------------------------------------------

*relato,flash back*

- ¡¿Qué hiciste?! ¡ MI ROSTRO MALDITA SALVAJE, PAGARAS POR ESTO, ME QUEDARA LA MARCA PARA SIEMPRE

-¡CALLATEE!.- la castaña la empuja agresivamente y ella se golpea contra una roca la cabeza al caer, quedando completamente inconciente.

Después de unos segundos Natsuki llego al lugar y vio a shizuru, estaba parada junto al cadáver de nao…aparentemente la había matado.

-¿sh…shizuru?...¡¿QUE HICISTE?!

-…Natsu…ki, yo solo…¡ YA NO TE INCUMBE LO QUE HAGO O DEJE DE HACER, YA TIENES A ESA!.- dijo apuntando a mai quien estaba completamente paralizada al ver esa escena.

- ¡cállate!, ni sabes nada acerca de mi , de cómo estoy o no, me has decepcionado demasiado,¡me has roto el corazón, yo te amaba! Mas con esto que veo ahora, y lo que vi en el televisor…ahora me das asco…-dijo natsuki con expresión de enojo pero con lagrimas en los ojos.

- ¿de que hablas?

-de Kanzaki…¡lo mataste! De seguro también tuviste que ver con el asesinato de kazuya y akane…

- ¿yo?...no se de que estas hablando.

- ¡ hay por favor shizuru, claro que lo sabes!

- ¡Asesina!.-grito mai, y shizuru inmediatamente la volteo a ver con una mirada sadica, ella prefirió que esas palabras jamás hayan salido de sus labios, pero era demasiado tarde.

- tu cállate…¿Quién te crees para hablarme asi?...voy a acabar contigo…¡YA ME TIENES ARTAA!

-¡¡¡TRANQUILA SHIZURU!!!

--------------------------------------------------------

*interrogatorio, actualidad*

- entonces señorita se acaba de declarar culpable de la muerte de reito kanzaki y de nao yuuki.

- asi es…

- que paso con kuga san y tokiha san

- mai me comenzó a agredir verbalmente y eso me enfureció, como loca la comencé a perseguir y comenzó a correr y natsuki también para intentar detenerme.

- ¿hay testigos de los asesinatos?

-si los hay ,solo 2

-¿Quiénes?

- kuga y tokiha san.

-entonces tendremos que escuchar la declaración de kuga…por que como usted sabe…tokiha san ,esta en estado delicado ,quizás a esta hora ya falleció

- ¡¡¡señorita no puede pasar!!!

-¿Qué sucede aquí?!.- dijo enojado el comandante, al ver como una chica entraba sin permiso ala sala de interrogación empujando al os guardias.

- ¡bravo shizuru! .- aplaudía sarcásticamente.- muy pero muy bonita historia shizuru, lo escuche todo, absolutamente todo amiga, desde afuera.

-¿Quién es usted y con que derecho entra a un interrogatorio privado?

-suiguira Midori, y entro con el derecho de hacer justicia.

-¡¿Qué?!

-shizuru Fujino es…

-¡Midori por favor no lo hagas!

-lo siento shizuru pero tengo que hacerlo, por que te quiero amiga…

- ¿tiene que hacer que señorita? Si no tiene nada mas que decir por favor retírese ,por que estamos en medio de un interrogatorio muy importante

- lose, por eso traigo esto.

-¿Qué es eso?

- tomelo, son pruebas de que shizuru fujino, es una farsante.

- ¿a que se refiere?

- yo se la única y verdadera historia

-¡¿Qué?! ¿otra? Esto no es un juego señoritas así que por favor…

- tengo pruebas sólidas.

-bueno…nada pierdo con verlas…- dijo el comandante y abrió el sobre.

-¡Midori! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me traicionas si tu me prometiste que no dirías nada de lo que te conté?- llorando reclamaba shizuru.

- calma, lo que hiciste no es nada malo, no se por que te pones así.

- tu sabes por que me pongo así ,lo sabes…

-¿Qué es esto?...ja, ya me lo suponía, que esto no era tan cierto como parece, y quise seguir escuchando, vaya que tiene mucha imaginación señorita fujino. Entonces mis sospechas eran ciertas, su historia no es mas que un invento…

-mi historia no es un invento ¿Por qué dice eso?

- shizuru por favor, ambas sabemos que es mentira y el por que lo estas diciendo

-señorita Fujino, ¿sabe como me di cuenta desde antes?

…se le fue un detalle…la información por tv…le juro que yo siempre estoy al pendiente de las noticias y JAMAS me pierdo algo menos algo tan importante.

- ¡pero si salio la noticia en la tv!

-si, pero jamás salio tal y como usted lo dijo, nunca saliste ni tu ,ni tu foto, nunca se supo quien mato a esas personas ni hubo sospechosos.

-pero…pero… ¡de todas maneras ya lo sabe, soy yo!

-no señorita Fujino, aquí están las pruebas, pruebas verdaderas no un simple relato…lo que ha hecho es un delito ¿lo sabia? Con estas cosas no se juega.

- lo siento…mucho, pero lo hice para proteger a Natsuki.

-ahora por favor contéstenos con la verdad.

- Midori, ella lo sabe que se los diga ella misma, ahí están las pruebas que ella recolecto.

-si, videos, fotografías, testimonio de gente y otras cosas que mi detective consiguió.

- ahora si , escucho su declaración ,Midori san.

- muy bien. Apenas antenoche por la madrugada, shizuru fue a buscarme desesperada, pues necesitaba desahogarse que alguien la escuchara y a mi me contó todo. Me dijo que una persona la había amenazado con matar a Natsuki, cuando vino a la delegación a declarar y decir lo que paso en realidad, esa persona la forzó a mentir.

- ¿y quien fue la persona que amenazo a shizuru san?

- tokiha mai.

- ¡eso no puede ser, ella esta en estado delicado en el hospital! Por lo que kuga le hizo…

- no esta bien enterado oficial…tokiha escapo del hospital en un descuido de el personal ,ella esta en perfecto estado, como si nada le hubiera pasado.

Continuara…


	13. Chapter 13

"**AMOR ENFERMISO"**

**CAPITULO XIII**

**A****utora: Daphne sama**

-continuare con mi relato oficial si me permite

- por supuesto, perdon por la interrupción.

- como le decía, shizuru fue a buscarme justo la noche que sucedió todoesa noche, cuando encontraron a natsuki en casa de shizuru ,ustedes la arrestaron por que supuestamente ella ataco a esa chica,tokiha.

- asi es señorita, pues encontramos a kuga con el arma en mano y era la unica que estaba en la escena del crimen asi que pruebas no nos faltaron para culparla de el intento de homicidio.

- ¡mentira!.-interviene shizuru.-habia alguien mas ahí,si que habia

- ¿Cómo puede estar tan segura?

-por que era YO quien estaba ahí.

-¡ no es posible! Cuando llegamos revisamos todo el lugar y no encontramos nada

- no encontraron nada por que me dio tiempo de escapar…N atsuki me dijo que huyera ,y se quedo ahí, se hecho la culpa …se mancho las manos por mi.- dijo comenzando a llorar.

-¿a que se refiere con eso?

- observe las fotos y la información comandante.-dijo midori.- ¿lo ve?

-¿esta que tiene cuchillo en mano… es fujino?

-asi es, se ve claramente

- ella esta agrediendo a tokiha… no veo a kuga ahí.-dijo el comandante

-no, ella aun no ha llegado.

- ¡ por favor que alguien me explique entonces! ¡¿fujino agredio a tokiha?!

- si comandante…¿Ve? En cierta forma yo si dije la verdad, soy una asesina ,asi que…libere a Natsuki por favor.

- no. usted midori san, expliqueme esto por favor yo ya no confio en fujino.

- shizuru fue a buscarme, y me conto lo que acabava de ocurrir esa noche …me dijo que como todos saben los asesinatos ocurrieron pero la asesina no fue mi amiga shizuru…¡¡¡FUE TOKIHA MAI!!!

- ¡no midori! ¡no, no! ¿Por qué dices eso?.- interviene shizuru.

- ¡por que es la verdad shizuru, ya basta no seas cobarde ella no te hara nada!

- ¡pero Natsuki!

- continue señorita midori.

- tokiha llego a paris, es verdad fue adoptada por Asako sama, la tia de natsuki. Ella la mando a japon a vivir con Natsuki . Nat ya andaba con shizuru en ese entonces y mai comenzo a entrometerce y a ocacionar problemas en su relacion ,cosa que enojo a ambas.

Mai estaba interesada en natsuki desde un principio, eso salio de sus labios alguna vez,,por eso decidio venir a japon, eso el investigador que contrate lo averiguo. Comenzo a comportarse de una manera muy extraña y a desarrollar celos enfermisos por natsuki,en especial hacia shizuru, ELLA MATO A REITO por que el se rehuso a ayudarla quitando a shizuru de en medio, Reito no queria forzar a shizuru a pesar de que estaba enamorado de ella, ni hacerle daño a Natsuki por lo que mai lo asesino ya que el sabia los planes de mai, Kazuya y Akane fueron victimas de ella igual en un ataque de histeria ,cuando mai le comento a akane que la noche anterior nat no habia llegado a dormir a su departamento y akane cometio el error de decirle que …bueno…shizuru le contó que hicieron el amor por primera vez y por eso nat no llego a dormir a su departamento esa noche…kazuya al ver que atacaba a su novia , quiso intervenir pero no pudo hacer nada y termino fulminado por tokiha al igual que akane, acabo con ellos en un callejón apartado de la gente. Yukii Nao…otra victima …la ultima y mas importante …murio justo como shizuru lo describio pero no ella fue la asesina, si no Tokiha, a quien natsuki invito a cenar fue a shizuru Mai las siguió pues habia escuchado que irian a cenar juntas , al mirar de lejos y ellas salir del restaurante su furia de deshato y le reclamo a natsuki, quien le dijo que no tenia por que ponerse asi pues shizuru era su novia , natsuki comenzo a perseguir a mai sin que esta se diera cuenta por que su actitud la preocupo y shizuru se fue a su casa… natsuki presencio la escena desde lejos, de nao muerta pero no vio si fue mai quien la mato pero saco sus congeturas de que mai ataco a yuuki, Natsuki regreso a su casa y le llamo a shizuru, quien no contestaba su celular , eso preocupo a natsuki y decidio ir a casa de shizuru a pesar de que ya eran las 3 de la mañana , al llegar la casa estaba completamente en tinieblas, entonces se tropezo con algo y noto que era la ama de llaves, fumi san, tirada junto alas escaleras y sangrando, esta le dijo que tokiha se habia infiltrado a la mansion fujino , que llego insultando a shizuru con una navaja en la mano y se fue directo a su recamara quitando todo obstaculo de en medio.

- interesante…¿Qué mas?

- natsuki enseguida fue a ver a shizuru,pero antes de entrar escucho como mai le decia a shizuru que acabava de matar a Nao y que ella seria la siguiente , comenzo a atacar a mi amiga, y natsuki sin pensarlo intervino por detrás de mai , shizuru logro quitarle el puñal de la mano y se lo clavo a ella en defensa propia…la creyeron muerta…shizuru comenzo a llorar asustada pues ella le habia clavado el puñal a mai, natsuki tomo el puñal con sangre y le dijo a shizuru que huyera del lugar, mi amiga no queria pero termino haciendolo asi…

*flash back*

- al fin….¡ AL FIIIN!!! Te tengo en mis manos fujino...

-n…noo…dejame ¡Natsukiii!!

- ¡SUELTALA MALDITA! .- dijo natsuki entrando atacando a mai por la espalda, mai pierde el equilibrio y shizuru logra arrebatarle el puñal.- ¡¿Qué pretendes mai?!

- ¿Qué? …¡ te amo natsuki! ¡ te amo! ¿Por qué no recuerdas nada? ¡¿POR QUEEE?!

-¡¿recordar?! ¿que quieres decir?

- ¡¿Por qué estas con ella y no conmigo?!¡ DIMELOO!!.- dijo y comenzo a ahorcar a natsuki,shizuru le clava el puñal por la espalda,natsuki se queda estatica viendo como mai cae al piso inconciente y sangrando.

-¡¿e…esta muerta?!.- pregunta shizuru asustada

- eso creo…

-…-

- shizuru, shizuru amor tranquilizate, deja de llorar por favor, ya paso…

- nooo…¡ la matee!

- shizuru, escuchame.- dice tomandole el rostro con ambas manos.- vete,vete por que la policia no tarda en llegar…les llame mientras subia las escaleras al escucharte gritar…

- nooo…

- ellos no tardan en llegar…¡huyee! ¡huyee!  
- no Natsuki no te dejare…creeran que tu lo hiciste…

- prefiero eso a que te culpen a ti…ahora vete…¡por favor!

*fin del flash back*

- y se fue,entonces llegaron ustedes y vieron a Natsuki ahí .

- asi es señorita, si las cosas fueron como usted dice…¿Qué paso con tokiha?

- ella esta hospitalizada desde ante nocche que sucedió esto…

- falso. ¿Qué no sabe oficial?

-¡ esa chica escapo del hospital!

- ¡¿Qué?!

- ¿Quién cree usted que amenazo a shiz? ¡fue ella! ¡ dile amiga, dile!

-¿es cierto eso, fujino san?

- si…tokiha fue quien me amenazo y me hizo contarles esa historia…falsa.

Continuara…

**Daphne sama dice:**

**waaaaaaaaaaa!!! mil disculpas por no actualizar rapido! pero esq andaba de arriba para abajo con cosas de la casa hahaha, gomenee!!! tambien pido disculpas para aquellos que leen mmis otros fic's como conquistame si puedes y siempre estare a tu lado no he actualizado pero prometo que esta semanita subo algo nuevo , comenzando claro por este fic que ya casi esta llegando a su fin, las cosas se estan dejando mas claras y espero lo esten entendiendo por que como que hasta yo m hice bolas con la trama pero en fin, son ocurrencias de mi loca cabecita que me gusta compartir con todos aquellos que comparten la misma aficion que yo por el buen anime yuri,muchas gracias por los reviews a to2 y una vez mas ¡¡¡PERDOOON POR LA TARDANZAAA!!!  
**


End file.
